Comes and Goes
by twineweclipdawngirl
Summary: Erin Black is having a hard time. Just when her life starts to calm down after the newborn battle, things go downhill once again. Jacob runs away for weeks, worrying everyone, Rachel comes back to town, which causes more trouble than anyone could guess, and Erin's romantic life has become a roller coaster with highs and lows all over the place. SEQUEL TO TIMES OF CHANGE!
1. Beginning Again

**Hey guys! I'm really happy to see if some of you return to this sequel I really love this story and Erin is like a daughter at this point, I hope you all enjoy! I own nothing but Erin, starting two weeks after Times of Change and before Breaking Dawn.**

The world can be so peaceful. It rarely happens, but sometimes, it's like everything goes quiet and all you can hear is your own heartbeat and all you can see is the inside of your eyelids. Nothing can touch you, or hurt you, or bruise or break. The monsters under your bed are a safe distance away and they can't get you here, in this quiet, peaceful world you're floating in. Any troubles tormenting you or regrets choking you are not permitted into this world either. It's just you, floating in nothingness.

Then your darling Uncle screams at you to wake up from the other side of your bedroom door and you're just like, 'Fuck my life.'

That was my morning.

"Erin Avery Black, if you don't get up-" Billy yelled from behind my wood door for a second time. I cut him off as I sat up.

"I'm up, god! It's summer, I get to sleep in, you know!" I replied, rubbing my eyes.

"And I'd let you any other day, but Rachel gets here in an hour and you need to be awake for her." Billy responded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, old man!" I teased, getting out from under my covers and walking to my closet. "Oh and I'm going to invite Seth!" I called, just as I heard Billy's wheelchair rolling away.

"Of course you are!" I heard before the rolling got too far away. I laughed and looked through my wardrobe.

I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black long shelve, a purple, elbow length, flannel shirt unbuttoned over it. I gently pulled my necklace out from under my shirt, rolling the little bronze wolf between my fingers and reading the 'Always'.

I smiled and ran to my window, opening it and sticking my head out. "Seth! Go change and come back, see you in twenty minutes, love ya!" I called before ducking back in and shutting the pane.

You see, about a week ago, Billy figured out that my boyfriend was spending his nights in my room… in my bed…with me. This accrued when a two-in-the-morning-make-out-session was going down and Seth tried to flip us on the bed, but there wasn't enough bed and we ended up crashing to the floor, waking my dear old Uncle up.

So now, Seth sleeps in the woods by my house in wolf form, for comfort and protection.

Running a brush through my curly brown hair, I left my room; freeze for a second outside my door. Across the hallway was a black door, shut tightly and untouched for two straight weeks.

Emotions I'd been avoiding hit me as they did every time I left my room these days, but as always I shoved them away and walked past Jacob's bedroom door without looking back.

Billy was in the kitchen, making himself a bowl of cereal. "Morning."

I smiled at him, "Morning, Uncle Billy."

"Seth on his way home?" Billy asked, fully aware of the new arrangement.

I glared at him, playfully and got out two glasses and the orange juice, "Yes, I'd assume so."

Billy laughed as I poured out the orange juice, half filling one glass and almost over flowing the other. I put the carton and fuller cup back into the fridge and sipped the half full glass, before opening the freezer. I grabbed two boxes of Toaster Strudel, popping the first open. I took two of the treats out and put them in the toaster, sliding the slots down.

Billy watched me and smiled, shaking his head. I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

My uncle sighed and looked back up at me, smiling, "I just find it amusing that making Seth breakfast is now a part of your morning routine."

I looked at the Toaster Strudel than back at Billy, sticking my tongue out, oh so maturely. He just laughed at me.

Ten minutes later, the newly replaced front door swung open and my boyfriend came dashing in, grinning.

"Good morning, Billy." Seth said, politely nodding to my guardian.

Billy glared at Seth like he was a parasite.

I grabbed the juice from the fridge and the plate of eight Toaster Strudels I'd prepared and sat them at the table in front of Seth, standing up straight to wrap my arms around his neck, "Ignore him."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, 'Rin." Seth said, putting his hands on my hips.

I got up on my tippy toes, kissing Seth for a second before pulling away, arms still around him, "Good morning."

"Yes, it is." Seth chuckled, leaning down to kiss me again.

"Oh, come on! I'm eating right here" Billy exclaimed. Seth's hands dropped off of me in a fraction of a second and he ducked under my arms, sitting at the table. I rolled my eyes, going to get my plate and juice.

"Uncle Billy, I love you and all that, but I'm 15-years-old and Seth and I have been in a serious, committed, soul mate level relationship for five months now and have been best friends since birth, I think we should be able to kiss each other without too much fuss." I commented, sitting nest to Seth.

"Shouldn't have snuck him in your room." Billy responded, glaring at Seth again.

"I'm his imprint! We don't like to be apart! It's not like we were having sex!" I snapped, regretting it instantly. Both the boys turning pink and went silent, staring at their food. I felt myself blush too and stuffed my mouth with Toaster Strudel.

Breakfast was silent and afterwards, Billy went to tidy up Jacob's room for Rachel's use. I was on dish duty full time now, without Jake to trade off with. Seth helped pick up the kitchen as I washed.

"Okay, so, next time your Uncle is mad at me, maybe don't bring up sex? Just a thought," Seth said, wiping down the table. I blushed again and dropped the bowl I was cleaning back into the water.

"I didn't mean to! It just, sort of, slipped," I shrugged, "But he has nothing to worry about, we aren't doing anything!"  
Seth nodded, mumbling something I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked, pulling the plug out of the drain, letting the water slowly lower.

Seth looked at me, alarmed, "Nothing."

I cocked my head to the side, eyebrows raised, arms crossed, "Nothing? Really?"

"It was stupid, I didn't even mean it." Seth countered, trying to get me to drop it. I just stared at him, in the same position. Soon, he cracked, "Ugh! Fine, Okay? I said, well, I said that, umm, that I've noticed."

I dropped my arms, eyebrows coming together, "What does that even mean? You've noticed wh-" I stopped, my voice strangled my realization. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened, "You mean, you-you-you" I fumbled over my word, blinking nervously, "You think about that?"

Seth blushed scarlet and stuttered out, "I-I'm a teenager! I c-can't help it! And it's not like it's a constant thought it's just-" Seth was cut off by a car pulling into the driveway and Billy rolling out into the hall.

"Rachel's here!" My uncle yelled, joyfully.

I swallowed, pushing past Seth to the hall, blushing like crazy. Oh god, help me.


	2. Nobody Worth Talking About

**Okay, what do you think? Still good ole Erin? I'm going through Times of Change soon to fix typos, just so you guys know. Thanks to Booklover2600 for getting my brain working for titles! Oh, and I own nothing but Erin.**

God sort of answered my prayers. At least, Uncle Billy didn't notice my blush as my cousin walked through the door. Rachel Black and her twin Rebecca may be the prettiest girls in La Push, and I'm counting Leah Clearwater, who is drop dead gorgeous, even with the cropped off hair and bad attitude.

Rachel's dark chocolate brown hair fell in bouncy curls to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her nose was perfectly sized and placed on her face and her lips were nicely aligned underneath. Her slightly lighter brown eyes were the exact same color as her father's, brother's, and sister's eyes.

She grinned, setting a bag down, "Dad!" She exclaimed, hugging Billy. "Erin!" She pulled away from my uncle and tackled me. I hugged her back, laughing as she did. Pulling away, she looked me over, "Wow, you've grown in three years, EA sports." She said, using my least favorite nickname.

I laughed and nodded, "Thanks, Sarabecca." I used the nickname she hated most in return. Sarabecca is Rachel's middle name, coming from the mother's name, Sarah, and her twin's, Rebecca. Rebecca's is Sararay.

She smiled, looking over my shoulder, "Holy crap! Little Seth Clearwater, is that you?"

Seth stepped forward and smiled, "Been awhile since someone called me little."

Rachel nodded, "I'm sure. Anyway," She turned back to Billy, "Jacob's still…?" She trailed off, eyebrows raised.

"He's away, yes, with friends." Lair, I thought, but didn't say.

Rachel shrugged, "Well, that's okay."

"How long you staying?" Seth asked, moving forward again. I felt his hand rest on my lower back and relaxed, which was weird because I hadn't even realized I was tense.

Rachel's expression changed to one of confusing, watching us, as she answered. "A couple weeks, maybe."

Seth's ringtone went off and he sighed, taking his hand off my back, answering it and going back into the kitchen. Rachel's eyes tracked him till she couldn't and then her gaze flickered over to me.

"Well, let's get you into Jake's room." Billy broke in, turning his chair and going down the hall.

Both Rachel and I leaned down to pick up one of her suitcases. As we did she leaned over and whispered, so I could barely hear, "What was that?"

I looked at her, questioning, whisper back, "What was what?"

"You and Little Clearwater?" Rachel whispered. I opened my mouth to answer as Billy yelled back to us.

"Hurry up, girls!"

I picked the bag up as Rachel got the other and we headed to the room. Rachel walked in casually but I paused. This was Jacob's territory. I wasn't normally allowed in here without asking his permission and even then he often said no after he changed.

We set the bag down just as the front door crashed open. Rachel gave me a questioning look but I just rolled my eyes, going to see who it was, followed by Billy and Rach.

Embry and Quil stood in the hall, shirtless, looking around. I sighed, knowing how weird this would be for Rachel, who wasn't used to the near daily coming and goings of the Pack members.

Seth came out of the kitchen, nodding at the other two, before looking over at me, expression apologetic. I sighed before turning to my half brother and second cousin. "Hey Embry, hi Quil."

"Baby Erin." They said together.

"Wait a minute!" Rachel said, passing Billy and me, turning to look back at us. She pointed behind her to Quil and Embry, "_That_ is dorky, beanpole, Embry Call and short and stocky, Quil Ateara?"

I looked at Billy as he nodded, "Yeah, they grew up didn't they?"

Rachel scoffed, "I'll say." She turned to the two hugging them, "Good to see you dorks again."

Embry and Quil hugged her back, shortly, before pulling away.

"Good to see you, Rachel." Quil commented.

"Yeah, really great." Embry added, switching his focus back to Seth, eyebrows raised.

Seth nodded, going over to me. "I have to go, Alpha's orders." He said, quietly so just I, and probably Quil and Embry, could hear.

I nodded, "I figured, it's fine. I'll see you later?" I asked it instead of stating it.

Seth sighed, looking back at Embry and Quil, then me, "Maybe not till late and maybe not in human form, but probably."

Sighing, I nodded again, "Fine." I looked back into his eyes, a smile crossing my face as an instant reaction, "I love you."

Seth smiled, too. "I love you, too." He leaned down and kissed me, hard, for only a few seconds, before breaking away. "Bye." He whispered again, backing away to Em and Quil. "Bye Billy, Rachel."

Then the three left and Rachel turned to me, mouth hanging up.

"What?" I asked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"When did _that_ happen?" She asked, pointing at the door the boys had just shut behind them.

"Me and Seth?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Uh, what else?" Rachel asked, exasperated.

"They've been in a 'serious, committed, soul mate level relationship for five months now'." Billy quoted me, using quotation fingers. I glared at him, blushing. "Erin's words, not mine."

Rachel laughed, high fiving her father. I huffed and looked at Rachel, "What about you? Any boyfriends?"

Rachel sobered and bit her lip, shaking her head, "Nobody worth talking about."

Billy and I looked at each other, eyebrows together but neither of us pushed. Instead, I changed the subject. "When are you taking me to get my permit? I need one to be able to get my license on time, you know!" I asked my Uncle.

Billy started to answer but Rachel broke in. "I can take her. While she takes the test, I'll go see Leah."

Billy nodded, "Sound good, 'Rinny?"

I nodded and shrugged, "Sounds awesome."

Rachel gave me a small smile, and I wondered what she meant by 'nobody worth talking about'.


	3. S: Dreams are just Dreams

**Okay, I'm really sorry guys for updating sucking so bad. I actually had a lot going on in offline life and a bit of writing troubles. I don't have block, really it's the opposite. I have WAY too many ideas for this story and I've been trying to find a way to fit them all into place, so yeah, that's the hold up, sorry. **

**You guys do get a little treat, though, for waiting so long. Seth's pov! Yay! I only own Erin.**

_Seth's Point of View_

_It was so dark, no moon in the sky to show me where to go. I slowly trotted forward, weaving through trees, leaves crunching under my paws. Something was wrong, off in some epic way. But what?_

_It wasn't like I was lost, pure instinct could get me through these woods easily. There didn't appear to be any kind of danger. It was seemingly calm and quiet, perfectly fine. That was just it though! My brain hadn't been this quiet since I'd changed the first time almost six months ago. _

_No Sams making demands, Leahs annoying the crap out of me, not even a cheesy, crude joke from Paul, zip, nada, nothing. That was impossible, they wouldn't leave me on patrol alone, they all think I'm too young still._

_So-_

_A scream pierced the silence. The sound stabbed through me like a knife and only one thought could correctly form in my brain._

Erin!

_I lost all logically control, my legs stretching as far as they could go, trying to gain speed faster. She wasn't far, I could feel her in my bones, but it almost felt like she was just far enough. _

Far enough for what?,_ I thought, dread oozing into every cell in my mutant body._

Far enough for you to be too late,_ a chilling, dark voice whispered in my head. _

_I pushed harder, running so fast that the trees passing me where simple blurred lines. Erin was the only important detail here. I could smell her trail now, her sweet lavender rain scent was just out of reach._

_Another scream rang through woods, blood curdling and so full of fear that it ripped though me. Then it was silent, much too silent. _

_**Seth! **_Embry's voice screamed in my head.

Startled, I shot up on four legs, looking around. I was in the woods, in wolf form, and for a moment, I couldn't tell the difference between reality and dream. _**What? Is something wrong? Has anyone checked on the Black's?**_

_**Whoa! Seth, calm down! You fell asleep on patrol, that's all! I was just coming to relieve you, Jesus! **_Embry's giant wolf figure broke into the clearing where I'd positioned myself. His head cocked to the side as he looked me over, _**Okay, what's up? You look super freaked. **_

Without even really trying, Embry peeked into my head, seeing my dream, oh hell, my nightmare. He shivered as he drew away, shaking his head. _**Well, why don't you go check on her? I mean, I pasted the house on my way here, but I know you won't listen to that.**_

I nodded, running in the direction of Erin's house as quickly as I could. I knew, logically, that it was just a nightmare. Erin would be sleeping, safe and sound, in her bed when I got to her house. I would peek in the window, check on her, then go to my tree and sleep, knowing she was okay. Logically, I knew all that, but it didn't matter.

Logic never mattered when Erin was involved. I'd do anything for her, be anything she wanted, even if it didn't make sense.

All the lights were off in the Black house. I had to remind myself that it was about three in the morning and not even Erin usually stayed up that late. I walked over to my tree, thanking god that it hadn't rained too bad and the shorts I'd left there weren't too wet. I shifted and got dressed, running up to Erin's window.

She was laying on her side, back to the window, perfectly still. I closed my eyes, relief washing over me, a smile even breaking though as I heard her heartbeat though the walls.

_Dreams are just dreams, dork._ Erin's voice echoed in my head. It was exactly what she'd say when he told her about this experience. Dreams are just dreams.

Creak.

My eyes snapped open, hearing movement in the bedroom. I jumped back when my gaze meet a set of eyes. Icy, beautiful blue eyes. Relaxing, I waved dumbly to my fully awake imprint through the glass.

Erin grinned, sliding her window open and leaning out. "Well, it's a little late to come a-calling, don't you think, Romeo?"

I tried to smile back at her, but it was all too much. Her screams from my nightmare echoed through my head, stuck on a sickening repeat. I looked away, swallowing. No way I was about to cry in front of my girlfriend at three in the morning.

"Seth?" I didn't look at her. "Seth!" I forced myself to turn back to her, looking like a fool with tears in my eyes. She had ducked back into her room, a hand outstretched to me through the open window.

Without thinking about what would happen if Billy or Rachel caught me in the morning, I took her hand and hoisted myself though the window. The second I was standing straight, Erin's arms were around me.

Being unable to control myself own actions, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her as close as I could, tangling a hand in her long, curly hair. Closing my eyes, I pressed my lips to her forehead, slightly cooler than me because of her humanity. I don't know how long we stood like that, but too soon, Erin pulled back, slipping her hands into mine.

Her eyes were on me, filled with worry and some other emotion, as she pulled me to her bed and laid down, bring me with her. She laid back the same way she had been through the window, taking my hand to sling it over her middle. I rested my face against her hair on the pillow and closed my eyes, finally relaxing.

Erin was safe, right here, right now, with me. Dreams are just dreams, dork.


	4. Right Here

**Okay, did you like Seth's needy-ness? I guess I was trying to show they it's not just the imprint that needs to wolf, it's the other way around sometimes... I only own Erin.**

_Erin's Point of View_

"Okay, so- Oh my god! Sorry!"

I jumped up, knocking Seth off of my twin bed, staring at the door. Rachel was in the doorway, hand still on the knob, covering her mouth to hold back laughter. I got up, hopping over my boyfriend on the floor to shove my cousin out. "Oh my god, Rach! Get out!"

I slammed the door close in between us, covering my face with my hands.

"Well, when you're ready, the DMV is open now, so we should go. No rush, though!" I heard the laughter in her voice as her footsteps moved down the hall.

Uncovering my face, I looked at Seth, who was still on his butt on the floor. He was biting his lip, watching me with humor in his eyes. "You better not laugh, dork." I snapped, glaring. "You realize Rachel won't let this go, right?"

"I'm not laughing!" Seth said, fighting a smile. Walking to my bed, I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He shot up on his feet, avoiding the hit, and walked over to me, placing his hands on my hips.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. Sighing, I rested my forehead against his shoulder, "You need to stop being so easy to forgive."

"It's awesome for me. You look adorable angry but I don't like when you're made at me. Easy forgiveness is the only solution, 'Rinny."

"Lucky I love you, dork." I said, looking up at him.

The easy smile on his face melted away, replaced by this fierce, serious look I didn't recognize. Seth's hand tightened on my hips, pulling us closer together. "I know."

I raised an eyebrow, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. He'd really need to cut it again soon if he wanted to avoid the shaggy dog look in wolf form. He looked so tired, so worried, so... Scared.

"Seth, what happened last night?" I kept my voice soft and even. Comforting and yet demanding.

Seth's eyes flickered downward before meeting my gaze again. He shrugged, "I fell asleep on patrol. Sam's gonna kill me when he finds out too, but with Jake gone and more and more cubs to train up, it's a lot of extra stuff." I nodded, running a thumb over his cheek. "Well, I had this nightmare and I just," He dropped his gaze again, almost looking embarrassed, "I needed to see if you were okay."

I sighed, understanding completely. I'd stop counting the number of nightmares I had about Seth. Running my hand over his skin, I moved a hand to just behind his neck, pulling him into a hug. This hug was similar to the one from the night before, slightly less desperate though.

I felt Seth bury his face in my hair and stroked the back on his neck, comforting him. "I'm right here, dork. It's okay."

Seth squeezed me, tight, before pulling back. "I love you. Nothing can happen to you, ever."

I laughed, taking his face in my hands, kissing him quick and sweet. "Love you, too. Now," I pulled away from him and walked over to my closet, "I have a permit to get. You should come, you could get yours too, so when you drive it's not, you know, illegal."

Seth flopped down onto my bed, "Yeah, I'll go but I thought dating a delinquent was a turn on."

Blushing, I threw a pink high top at him. He laughed, easily catching it. He started playing with the shoelaces while I picked out an outfit. I saw him glance at me in the mirror on my closet door and turned around, "What?"

"How did you see me last night? You were sleeping." Seth asked.

I shook my head, grabbing a red spaghetti strap, "No, I was tossing and turning. The last couple weeks, I've had trouble sleeping."

"Nightmares?"

"Nah, just," I shrugged, "restless, I guess. My brain won't shut up and I can't get comfortable."

"You were out like a light last night." Seth told me, confused.

I blushed again, "Well, sleeping wasn't a problem after you showed up."

Seth grinned, "Are you saying you sleep better when I'm here?"

I didn't answer, just grabbed my selected clothes and left to go to the bathroom and get dressed. I passed Billy's room and thanked god that he was suppose to fish with Charlie Swan this morning. Seth and I would have been toast, but Rachel could keep a secret, as long as I didn't piss her off.

I ended up wearing the red tank top, blue jeans and a pink and blue flannel, tied under my chest. Brushing my hair and teeth, I left the bathroom, going to me room. Seth was still sitting on my bed, now fully dressed in jeans and a hoodie with the arms cut off.

"Ready?" I asked, tying up my pink converse.

"Yup." Seth hopped up and pecked my lips before going to me window, "See you in a couple minutes."

I waved and watched him leave before taking a breath, readying myself for Rachel.


	5. This is my Life

**Okay, so now that I've started and I have the time, I am trying to write like crazy for you guys so this is a third chapter for the day. Please comment and favorite and follow, it lets me know the story is loved. I own nothing but Erin.**

Nothing could ready a human for the embarrassment of Rachel though. The second I stepped into the kitchen and her eyes fell on me; all I wanted to do was bolt for the door. Rachel grinned at me, hopping up from her seat, "Well, well, well, is my baby cousin a real woman or what?"

I rolled my eyes, pushing past her to grab a bowl of cereal. Out of habit, I went for a second for Seth but stopped myself; Rachel didn't need any more oil to cook with. "It wasn't like that."

"How's little Seth Clearwater in bed, anyway? I'm no cougar, but that boy looks like a god, Embry and Quil, too." Rachel asked. She chose the perfect moment to ask, because my clumsy fingers, already sweaty and shaky, decided to drop the milk, pouring out a good amount on to the counter.

"Crap!" I muttered, grabbing a paper towel, quickly. "Rachel, I'm a virgin. Okay? Not that it's any of your business. I sleep better with Seth next to me. It's dumb and pathetic, but it's true. He doesn't pressure me or anything and remember; I'm 15 and only had one boyfriend for five months, not really ready to go there."

Rachel shrugged, "You know the reasons you just gave me are the same ones I used to justify myself when I lost my virginity, right? You're 15 and so is Seth and he's male, so even if sex is the furthest thing from your mind, he's probably thinking about right now. First boyfriends are so new and fun, you just want to try everything out on them. And five months is nothing when you think about how some people live on one night stands. Just saying, make sure you're smart," Erin. Our family tree is about the right size as is."

I started to respond when the front door opened and Seth came in. "Morning!" He smiled and came over to me, reaching over my head for a cereal bowl.

"He doesn't even knock? Jeez, Little Clearwater, why not just move in?" Rachel asked, grinning. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table. Rachel walked around the kitchen to Seth, whispered something in his ear, handed him something and then walked to the doorway, "I'll be in the living room when you want to go, EA sports."

I nodded and looked back at Seth, who was blushing to his ears. He was looking at the thing Rachel had handed him. "What'd she hand you?" I asked, moving to try and see.

"Nothing!" Seth's voice actually cracked as he shoved his hand into his pocket.

I raised my hands in defense, "Wow, okay, drama queen. I was just curious."

Seth and I finished eating at about the same time and headed into the living room. Rachel was on the couch, a book on her lap. She looked up as we came in. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Seth's coming, too, by the way. He has to get a permit too." I explained, pointing a thumb to my boyfriend.

Rachel shrugged, getting up. "I don't care, but no fighting over shotgun."

I gave Seth shotgun due to the fact that he probably wouldn't fit comfortably in Rachel's tiny backseat. The La Push DMV is never that busy due to the low population number and the fact that for the most part they mail out any renewals or documents. Two other teens were in line and that was all.

Rachel rolled her window down as we got out, "Okay, just text me when you need me. I'm gonna track down Leah."

"Okay," I gave her thumbs up as she pulled away. Turning back to Seth, I slipped my hand in his. "Let's go."

* * *

"You know, it scares me that you failed." I said, hugging Seth's arm as we walked down the sidewalk, towards the beach. "You drive me everywhere because no cops gonna pull you over, but you failed your driver's test, which means you suck. I could've died."

Seth laughed, kissing my forehead, "I was nervous. You know I'm a good driver, that dude was just pressuring me too much."

"Uh huh, suuure." I teased as we walked up the sand. I had texted Rachel to get us, she had replied that she was at the beach with Leah and the walk would do me good. How I love my cousin.

In the distance, I could see Rachel and Leah sitting in the sand. A bit away from them were Embry, Kim, Sam, and Emily talking and joking by a fire. Quil and Claire were out at the shoreline, playing a splashing game. Seth slid his arm around my waist, pulling me closer, guiding me over to the second group.

"Guess who just got her permit?" I asked, holding up my card as we approached. Emily, Sam, Embry, and Kim all turned to greet us.

"Good job, Erin." Emily said with a smile, patting my arm. Behind her, Sam nodded. Half-siblings or not, Sam and I just became civil so I was glad that he didn't try to make a big deal. Embry on the other hand, also a half-sibling, is Embry.

He pulled me from Seth's reach and picked me up other his shoulder, "Yay for Baby Erin! She got her permit!" I laughed as he set me back down, "But seriously, congratz."

Kim hugged me, smiling, "Once I turn 18, you'll have to drive me around."

I grinned at her, "Only two months away, old lady."

She rolled her eyes, sitting down on a log with me as Seth, Embry, Quil, and Sam organized a game of two-on-two soccer. "It must be nice having your cousin back in town."

I shrugged, "I love Rach, but so far she's just been teasing me."

"Well, that's just the older sibling relationship. Nick always teases me when he's in town, but it's all out of love." Kim reasoned.

I nodded, "That's true, and it's just what she chooses to tease about."

"Care to elaborate?" Kim raised her eyebrows. I told her about Rachel's remarks on my sex life and how it was ironically timed with the incident with Seth from yesterday morning. When I was done, Kim was quiet for a while, "That would be awkward. She's not wrong, though. Maybe, she just thinks that without your aunt, you should have someone to open the topic with."

"And so she elected herself? I have google if I need questions answered." I said. "And I don't. Have questions, that is. I'm not ready for that, so I don't think about it."

Kim shrugged, "That's the most important part, I suppose. Don't do anything till you're ready."

I looked over at my best girlfriend, hearing a tone in her voice that was just a bit off. Not bad off, just distant or something. "Kim?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you and Jared ever…?" I trailed off. Kim's head snapped away from the water to meet my gaze, a blush spreading across her face.

"Well, I-I-I, um, we've, I, uh."

I cut her off, laughing, "Um, okay never mind, I got my answer." Kim nodded, looking at her lap. "When?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Kim shrugged, playing with her hands, "Just before the Newborn Battle."

I nodded, I mean, it made sense. Looking around, I laughed, "Speak of the devil."

Kim looked to where I pointed. Jared and Paul were laughing, shoving each other as they headed towards our group. Jared hit Paul's arm just as he passed Leah and Rachel's little girl circle, causing him to stumble to the side, knocking right into my cousin.

Rachel toppled over, hitting the ground pretty hard. As Paul went to help her up, she rolled to get up, glaring at him. Paul froze, going completely rigid. Rachel got up on her own, stepping toward the frozen boy, "Watch where you're going, will ya?" She snapped.

Jared, who had been laughing at the situation, seemed to see something in Paul as he stepped forward, touching his friends arm. The others had all paused their game to watch the scene unfold. That's when I noticed it. That look, the sudden social retardation, the shock.

Paul was staring at my cousin like he was seeing the stars for the first time. He was staring at her like a wolf who just met his imprint.

_God, this is my life._ I thought, getting up.


	6. This Feeling

**So to answer a much earlier asked question, yes, Paul's imprinting will play a part. I will note all imprinting and plan on adding my own in one or two cases. I own nothing but Erin, who is awesome.**

When something unexpected happens, you deal with it. Sometimes, you don't like it, but there's really no choice, so you just buck up and do what you can with what you got. You get what you get and you don't throw a fit.

Well, this girl would honestly _love_ to throw the biggest flipping fit of the century.

I've never had a problem with Paul in particular. He's kind of annoying at lunch sometimes and his temper is infamous, as his rep as a player at school, but he's none of my business. I mean, I guess, I would have felt bad if he, like, died or something, but I would have gotten over it pretty fast.

Now, now, I have a problem with Paul. Now, I get why Jacob was always so crabby about me and Seth. Now, if Paul Lahote were so die, I'd dance in the rain.

It's been a week and a half since the pig imprinted on Rachel, I don't know how much more I can take off the fizzy, fuzzy, lovely, dovey crap. Paul doesn't seem to remember where is own home is anymore, as he's basically been living at my house, eating my food, and stealing my TV time. I pray every night for forgiveness if Seth and I were anything like Rachel and Paul are when we first got together. It seems like every time I turn the corner, I get a good view of Paul eating my cousin's face, which is just wrong.

And I thought Paul could be annoying in small doses as bonfires and in the lunchroom? That was nothing compared to being around him, literally what seemed like all the time. The only times he left was when Rachel did or he had patrol.

And Rachel? Well, she was all swept up in the soulmate-knight-in-shining-armor part of it all. I could so much as complain about Paul without her getting all snippy with me. I wish Rachel had come home about three months ago, when Paul was still 17 and off limits to her, but no, he's 18 and it's all legal. Screw my life.

Luckily for me, the Clearwater house and the Daniels house were always open to me. Sue didn't even mind me sleeping in Seth's room as long as Seth was on the couch downstairs. Seth and I were sitting on said couch, my feet in his lap, and I was once again ranting about Paul and Rachel. Sue was in Forks for the day with Billy and Leah was off with Rachel (and probably Paul) shopping.

"'Rin? You do realize that we did the same thing s Rachel and Paul do, right?" Seth asked, gently breaking in.

"Like what?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"First of all, the only time we really spend apart these days is when I have patrol or you go out with Kim. Second, before I was doing the same thing Paul is now, coming in without knock and eating with you. Third, we sort of make out on a regular basis." Seth finished, giving me a look.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "I hate it when you get smart on me."

"You, my dear, are a hard woman to please." Seth grinned, "First, you're not into delinquents, and then you say no to intelligence as well. What kind of guy are you into?"

I moved, tucking my legs up underneath me, putting my face inches from his. "I really love those goofy, dorky boys. Ya know, the kind of guy that's so gullible, he believed in Santa till he was fourteen."

Seth blushed, glaring at me playfully. "Well, I like a kind of girl who," He moved so fast, I could barely react. Suddenly, I was on my back, pinned under him. He finished his sentence a centimeter from my ear, sending shivers down my spine, "can handle herself."

I giggled as he lightly kissed my ear then neck. I stopped when I felt Seth's fingers playing with the hem of my shirt. Sitting up, I pushed him back and gave him a look, "Playing with clothes is a no-no, Clearwater. You know that."

Seth sighed and shrugged, "Can't blame a guy."

He got up, walking over to the movie cabinet and opening it. I sat up, curling up against the armrest. "What movie are we watching?"

Seth shrugged, "Whatever you want, I guess. I don't care."

Hopping up, I walked over to where he was, ducking in between his arms, leaning my back against his chest to read the titles. Most of the movies were rom-coms and shoot-em-up's but I finally found one somewhat interesting. "I vote Amityville Horror."

Seth kissed my forehead, "Good choice. I'll make popcorn."

I grabbed the DVD and nodded as Seth left. I went over to the TV, turning it on. The news was on, talking about the relief Seattle felt since the disappearances ended, how hopefully they would be able to locate the missing people soon.

_Not likely,_ I thought. Seth had told me that any newborn that they had taken down had been burned. Those missing people were now no more than ash in a clearing.

Sighing, I hit the on button on the DVD player and put the disc in. Standing up, I grabbed the buttons to the TV, trying to remember how to switch sources. I tried a couple of buttons and ended up with the TV settings menu up and the sources unchanged. "Seth?" I called over my shoulder.

He peeked out of the kitchen, "Yeah?"

"I need help." I whined, handing him the buttons. He just chuckled and switched the sources, before pecking my lips and going back to the kitchen. I sat back on the couch, a smile on my face.

I gazed at the TV, not really watching the menu play on repeat. I guess, I get why Rachel is so defensive of Paul. If she feels about Paul the way I do about Seth, I get it.

This feeling? The one only Seth can give me? The one that makes me feel like I'm home, safe, sound, and comfortable? It's addictive. Feeling this close to someone, as if you're one person, it's extraordinary. Life without Seth wouldn't be unbearable, it would be impossible. Even when we're doing dumb things, like watching a movie, it just feels right.

_I can get wanting more of this feeling_, I thought as Seth sat down next to me, pulling me up to his side, the popcorn in his lap.

I kissed Seth's cheek and hit play.


	7. Jordan Davis

**I hope I'm not writing too fast, I just can't stop at this point for some reason... Well, I hope you guys are happy with this change of pace. Please comment and tell me what ya think! I only own Erin and the newbie.**

"Thanks for coming with me, Rach. I know you'd rather be with Paul, sucking face." I teased, parking Rachel's car in the tiny parking lot behind Miss. Lahote's bookstore.

Rachel glared at me from the passenger seat, shrugging, "I have errands to run and Paul's on patrol, so it was you or alone. I had my decision made, then you needed to burrow my car."

"Jake was fixing me up a pickup truck, but then..." I trailed off as we got out.

"Bitchy Bella Swan broke him?" Rachel finished. I rolled my eyes. "When's that wedding anyway?"

"August 13th. A little less than a month." I told her, walking up to the building. "Seth and I are going. Billy and Sue, too. You should come, you did used to play with Bella as a kid."

"You couldn't pay me enough. Ugh, I'm never getting married! Way too much of a fuss just to say I love you." She groaned. We stopped at the door and Rachel turned to me, "You got this?" I nodded. "Great, I'm going go do my stuff and I'll meet you back here. Don't lose my car keys."

"I won't!" I said, defensively. Rachel smiled at me before waving and turning in the other direction. Sighing, I went into the bookstore.

Miss. Lahote was behind her counter, a paperback open in front of her. She looked up as I came in and smiled, waving. "Hello, Sweetie."

"Hey, Miss. L." Approaching the counter, I looked around. The only change made since the last time I was here was a small platform over to the side, almost like a stage.

"Well, what can I do for you, dear?" Miss. Lahote asked, closing her book.

I bit my lip, picking at the hem of my navy blue t-shirt. "I was sort of wondering about a summer job, you know, now that I'm 15 and can get a work permit."

She looked me over and shrugged, "I'd love to have you around, Erin. You can work weekdays from 9 to 4." I grinned. "Now that I'm gonna have live entertainment here, there might be more business anyway."

"Thank you so much!" I smiled even wider, then wavered. "Live entertainment?"

Miss. Lahote looked over, to the stage. I followed her gaze to find the previously empty stage now occupied by a very pretty blond girl, sitting on a stool with a guitar in position.

The girl opened her mouth, not playing the guitar at all as she started.

_"Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play"_

Her fingers found the guitar strings, lightly strumming as she continued singing.

_"And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

_I like to keep my issues strong_

_It's always darkest before the dawn"_

My jaw almost hit the floor as she played the rest of the song. Her voice was so honest and raw. You could hear the emotion in every word as she belted them. She strummed the last note, her eyes closed and sat there for a moment. Sighing, she opened her eyes and got up, walking off the platform.

I waved to Miss. Lahote and walked slowly towards the girl, who was now putting her guitar away. "Oh my god, you're good!" I commented, smiling at her.

She turned to look at me. Her hair was long, almost touching her butt, and pin straight blond. Her eyes were a very pretty dark blue, framed by a moderate amount of eyeliner and shadow. Light freckles were sprinkled across her cheeks and nose. She was slightly taller than me, her skin Snow White pale and smooth. She was cheerleader gorgeous.

"I hope so, considering I've been practicing for weeks." She responded, crossing her arms over her chest. I noticed how skinny she was, her arms like twigs. Her blank expression formed into a genuine smile, "But thank you. That was nice of you to say."

"I'm Erin. I guess I work here now." I put my hand out to shake.

"Jordan." She took my hand, "I guess I work here, too."

"So, are you from Forks? I mean, I've never seen you around." I asked, putting my hand back in my pocket.

Jordan tucked some hair behind her ear, answering, "My dad grew up here in La Push. We just moved back a couple weeks ago. Too much drama going on where we left. Plus, I love the rain, so it's nice."

I nodded, "Cool. So, are you going to school on the rez?"

"Yeah, I'll be a junior. You?"

"Sophomore." I said. Jordan nodded. My cell phone beeped in my pocket. I held up a finger and checked the text.

_Rachel says: Hey, I'm back at the car. Come out when ya can._

I texted back an okay before looking back at Jordan. "Hey, I gotta go, but we should hang out sometime. Being new is probably a little annoying in a small town like this."

Jordan nodded, "Yeah, it is. Here," she grabbed my phone, tapping away at the screen before handing it back, "Text me time and place and I'll attempt to find it."

I laughed, "Sounds good, bye!" I waved to Miss. Lahote as I left.

Rachel was leaning against the car, arms crossed, as I ran up. "So, did you get the job?"

I unlocked the car, getting in, "Yup, I start Monday and work weekdays from nine to four." As I buckled in, I turned to Rachel. "Did you hear about a new family moving to the Rez? I met a girl in there named Jordan, she just moved here."

"EA sports, I don't pay attention to stuff like that. Ask a council member, like Dad or Sue." Rachel responded.

Turning on the car, I wondered about Jordan. People don't really move here a lot. Moving away? Yeah, they do that, but a new kid is not common around La Push. Shrugging, I put the car into drive and started toward home.


	8. Oops

**So, what do you think of Jordan? Any theories? Even crackpot ones? Review and tell me. I only own Erin and Lyssa.**

"So, why are we even having a party again?" Rachel asked from her position on my bed later that day. I held up a black dress on a hanger, looking in the mirror and shaking my head.

"Kim, I think this would work on you." I handed her the black dress before going back to my closet. "Because, Rachel, it's Brady's 14th birthday. Emily said that the Pack needed to relax and she decided to throw him a party."

"Which ones Brady?" Rachel asked, head cocked to the side.

I rolled my eyes and let Kim answer.

Finally, I decided on a more casual look, putting on a black tank top with an electric blue camisole to go over, blue jean shorts, and pink converse. Kim chose to stick with her blue top and jeans, the classic Kim attire. Rachel ended up with the little black dress and matching heels.

"I wanna drive!" I squealed as we left the house. Rachel rolled her eyes before tossing me her keys.

Emily and Sam's house was packed when we got there. The Pack had grown so much in the last couple of months, it was hard to believe that it had started with only Sam. We keep adding imprints in as well. _Happy Birthday, Brady! _was spelled out of a red banner over the doorway.

The second I was through the door, two arms wrapped around me from the side, pulling me toward a corner. Seth turned me to face, looking over my shoulder at the group of people. "Okay, so, Embry brought his new girlfriend. She's not an imprint and she doesn't know anything so don't let anything slip."

"Embry has a girlfriend?" I asked. I mean, I love my half brother, but really? He's _Embry. _Than I remembered the night of Bella Swan's graduation and the series of cafeteria staring sessions. Embry had had a date with that girl, hadn't he? Did that mean they been together fo months and I'd just been too busy with myself to notice. I felt a little guilty.

"Yeah, her name's Lyssa Thompson. She's in Jared, Paul, and Kim's grade. And she's over there." He pointed. I glanced over, remembering lunchtimes that I'd seen Embry staring at her. I thought it was just a crush, but apparently not.

Lyssa was hanging onto my brother like she was drowning. He was smiling at her in a goofy, puppy-love sort of way. She was pretty, I suppose, but nothing all that special. Her hair was blond but her roots made it obvious that the color wasn't natural. The outfit she wore was a bit tight and showy for my tastes. She gave me a bad feeling. Looking around, I spotted Kim over in the other corner, eyes fixed on Lyssa.

"Seth, I'm gonna go talk to Kim, okay?" I told him, kissing his cheek and heading towards my best friend.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, coming up to Kim.

She shrugged, finally looking away from Lyssa to inspect the floor, "I don't really have the best record with her."

"Who? Lyssa?" I asked, eyebrows together. "What happened?"

"She's just a nasty person and a gossip. We were friends about a year ago, then when Jared and I got together, she said some things and I just saw her for who she really was. We haven't spoken since... If I'd known Embry's crush on her would be something serious, I would've tried harder to keep him away." Kim ran her fingers through her hair, playing with the loose strands.

"What did she say, exactly?" I asked, watching as Lyssa laughed in Embry's ear.

Kim shrugged, twisting her hands around each other, "That Jared was only playing with me. The only way someone like him would be with someone like me was if he felt sorry for me. It was pathetic to dote over one boy for so long."

"That's awful! And she was your friend?" I asked, unbelieving.

She sighed, looking across the room at Jared, who was messing around with Paul and Sam, "I know I'm shy and quiet and I can tend to let people walk on me, but I was worse before him. He makes it easier to be me. If someone so brilliant can love me and want to listen to me, what do the negative people matter?"

Kim turned to look back at me. "Do you ever feel like that? Like if some one as great as Seth loves you, you must be worth something?"

I smiled and nodded, "Most of the time, I just feel content. I don't need anything more than him."

Kim nodded, a small smile on her face, "The past is the past. Lyssa Thompson can't bring me down anymore."

"Great! Now, let's party!" I laughed, pulling her out of the corner to go socialize with Emily. We were halfway to the Pack mother when a voice rang out.

"Kimberly Daniels! No way!"

Suddenly, Lyssa blocked our path. She flipped her hair, a cheesy smile on her face. "Oh my god, you look so..." she looked Kim over, "comfortable."

I almost hit her than.

Kim blushed, "Thanks, Lyssa. You look great, as always."

"I know, I figured it's a party, so I could go a little crazy." Lyssa laughed and flipped her hair again. My fist itched to connect with her jaw. Her voice was so irritating. "Well, I better get back to boy toy. I mean, he's only got about a week before I dump him. He's hot but a major idiot. "

I did hit her.

Oops.


	9. Party Gone Wrong

**So, Erin hit Lyssa. But Lyssa's a brat, so… Lyssa is in The Click of Imprinting, but that's on hiatus, soooo… Review, guys! I love reviews and I want to hear what ya'll think. Love ya all! I own nothing but Erin and Lyssa.**

It was silent.

Like in the movies where the music cuts out and everyone turns to see what happened. Yup, it was just like that for the 2 seconds it took for Lyssa to gather a lungful of air. And then the screaming started. Screaming doesn't cut it, though. This chick sounded like a banshee, shrieking like I'd stabbed her instead of a right hook.

Embry was at Lyssa's side in a second, turn her face in his hands to inspect my damage. Her nose was barely bleeding; I knew I'd hardly touched her. Then, my brother's eyes fell to me. "What the _hell_, Erin?!"

I was frozen, lips slightly parted. I was just as shocked as everyone else. I've never hit anyone, not for real. But Lyssa had insulted Embry, called him an idiot, and hurt Kim. She deserved it, right? "Em, I-" I started.

Embry cut me off, "You what?! Got bored and thought you'd clock my girlfriend?!

Hands moved around my shoulders, almost like they were ready to hold me back. I knew they were Seth's without even looking. Good decision on his part, too. My shock was fading,, quickly turning into my classic temper, "What? No! Besides, it's not like she's innocent!" I glared at Lyssa, who was still hysterical, "Isn't that right, princess?"

"Leave her alone!" Embry snapped, stepping forward.

Blushing in anger, I jerked my arms away from Seth, stepping up to Embry, glaring back. "She's a bitch, Bree! She hurt Kim's feelings last year and she called you an idiot to my face! Said she was going to break up with you in a week anyway! What would you have done?!"

I should've known better. It was stupid to push buttons and fight with wolves. I knew that in my logically state of mind, but when I'm mad, I'm not logical. It was so stupid, later it made me cringe.

"Shut up!" Embry yelled. In the blink of an eye, I was on my back, the wind knocked completely out of me. It felt like someone had hit my shoulders with a bat where Embry's hands had shoved me. I sat up, gasping to catch my breath.

"Erin!" Kim, who had been standing next to me, ran over to where I was. Embry was gone, probably ran out of the house to avoid changing in front of Lyssa.

I breathed in and out, trying to lose the winded feel faster. It was then I saw Seth standing in the doorway of Emily and Sam's house, back to me. "Kim, is she okay?" He asked, slowly.

Kim looked back and forth from me to him. I nodded, resting a hand on my chest and breathing. She bit her lip. "Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of her."

Seth nodded before slipping his t-shirt off and running out of the house. Sam, with Leah on his heels, ran after him, "Seth! He's your Pack brother! You can not hurt him!" Jared and Paul followed Sam, Quil right behind them, with Brady and Collin stumbling along behind.

Rachel crouched down at my other side, "Holy crap, you're already bruising!" She lightly touched the shoulder closer to her, where the skin was going a purple color.

Emily went to Lyssa, who was still freaking out (what a freaking baby), and offered to drive her home. Lyssa only nodded, making weird squeaky noises through her sobs. I rolled my eyes, cringing at a starting headache from the back of my head connecting when the floor.

Finally, with more oxygen, everything was coming together. Embry had shoved me, to him it was probably barely a touch and if he'd done it to a Pack member, they probably wouldn't have felt it. But I'm all weak and human; it knocked me on my butt. And now, Seth was… "Crap." I muttered, scrambling to get up, still a little out of it.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing, EA?" Rachel asked.

"I have to stop Seth. He'll either kill Embry or Embry will kill him and I got to stop it." I said, stumbling a bit.

Kim grabbed my arm, "Come on, and sit down, Erin. Sam and the other's can deal with those two. Plus, how are you going to find them?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but knew she was right. I'm directionally challenged anyway, but add woods and an almost set sun? I'd never find anything.

As if on cue, Quil ran back in. "Erin, we need you! Embry's trying to cool down and he's saying sorry but it's like Seth can't hear him, or Sam, or any of us."

I gently pushed Kim away, worry filling my body. Seth wasn't listening to Sam… did that include Alpha commands? Was that even possible? I stepped up to Quil, wrapping an arm around his neck, ignoring the way it twinged the forming bruise on that shoulder. Quil's arms went around me, sweeping me up bridal style.

Then we were out, off into the woods. Even in human form, Quil was way faster than normal so we got to a clearing in just barely seconds. Quil set me down and I stumbled a bit, the headache now pounding annoying behind my eyes. "Stay behind me, Baby Erin."

We stepped into the clearing were two wolves were circling each other. One was downcast, tail tucked between his legs, ear down, almost as if he was shameful. Emmy. The other was growling and howling, snapping at the other wolf, my heartbeat increased at the sight. I would not have wanted to be a newborn vampire a couple months ago. I noted the sandy brown fur and let my stomach drop, remembering who that wolf was.

Sam, Jared, Paul, Leah, Brady, and Collin were in a wider circle, tense and ready to interfere. All eyes were on Seth.

I was about to call out when Seth lunged, knocking hard into Embry, sending him flying into Collin. Sam, Leah, Paul and Jared all went for Seth, trying to lock him down. They became a blur as they tossed each other around, whimpers of pain and howls and the gnashing of teeth echoed through the clearing.

"Seth!" I tried to call, frozen to the spot. My voice faulted, coming out as barely a whisper.

Quil looked over at me, horrified. "Erin-"

"Shut up!" I snapped my voice cracking.

Seth needed me. Ever since we first got together I'd worried that I would never been able to give as much as he did. I had worried I would always need him more and take more and eventually he's see that wasn't what he wanted. Yet, here was my chance to be needed, to give some of what I get, and I can't do it? I don't think so. Maybe some other hopeless girl, but _not_ Erin Avery Black.

I stepped around Quil, who grabbed my arm, and screamed at the top of my lungs, "SETH HARRY CLEARWATER, IF YOU DON'T CALM DOWN IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS, I WILL LITTERALLY BEAT YOUR ASS! I KNOW WHERE YOU SLEEP AND I KNOW YOU WET THE BED TILL YOU WERE SEVEN! I KNOW YOU BETTER THAN ANYONE AND THIS ISN'T YOU! CALM DOWN!"

The wolf blur froze. Sam, Paul, and Jared drew back cautiously, Leah staying right next to her brother, who was lying on the ground. She ducked down and nuzzled him, helping him up. Across the clearing, Brady and Collin stood in front of Embry, slowly approaching.

Seth got to his feet, looking around. His eyes ended up on me. I looked the Pack over. All of them seemed to be bleeding somewhere and a couple were limping. Relief flooded over me than anger.

How dumb was this fighting? I knew I started it but it went way too far. And it was Embry and Seth who took it there. I was so mad in that moment; I knew it would be best if I just didn't say anything.

I glared, hard at Seth than Embry before turning to Quil, "Take me home, please."


	10. S: Feeling Helpless

**Okay, so no one can be too mad at me. Erin is Erin and you all love her and her stubbornness, remember that in this Seth narrated chapter because she comes off mega bitchy. Also, I say in the description Seth and Erin's relationship has highs and lows. So… enjoy, haha.**

**I own nothing but Erin.**

_Seth's Point of View_

**Dear god, Seth! She is your **_**imprint**_**, it's not like she's going to go and break the imprint just because she's pissed, now shut up, please!** Paul snapped at me as we ran through the woods, side-by-side. I whined, barely caring enough to keep up my pace with his.

I hadn't spoken to Erin in three days, which was our record since after I shifted. It wasn't because I was giving her space either; it was because she refused to speak to me. She wouldn't answer her phone and whenever I tried to go to her house, she either wasn't home or sent Rachel or Billy out to send me away.

Paul, who was still allowed on the property, had sadly become my only link to my girlfriend. Why was she so mad, anyway? Yeah, I screwed up and knew it. I should have never attacked Embry, but it wasn't like I had much choice. It was wolf instinct. He appeared to be a threat to my imprint, so I attacked. She'd seen Paul loss control before, so why did I make her so mad?

**Seth! You have got to let this pass! Erin's just got a stick up her ass about this, she will get over it! **Quil broke in, running the perimeter on the other side.

**I think she's just being a bitch for attention, **Leah muttered. I growled. **Simmer down, suicide-watch. You attack me and it gets back to 'Rinny, she'd probably be even more pissed.**

Forcing myself to relax, I glowered. **So, she's okay, though?** I asked Paul.

**Dude, I don't know. She doesn't exactly talk to me much, you know? I know she sleeps over at Kim's or in Rachel's room with her. I know she talks less and when you do talk to her, she's a straight up b-i-t-c-h. And that's about it. Rachel won't tell me anything because she says its Erin's business and not the whole Pack's. I just don't know, man.** Paul answered, running ahead of me.

**Ugh!** I huffed.

* * *

At three, we changed positions and I was replaced by Embry as usual. One way I'd tried to get back into Erin's good graces was forgiving Embry. I got what losing control felt like, plus Erin wasn't talking to him either and he'd dumped his first girlfriend, too. And I could see for myself how sorry he was.

Leah and I trotted back to our house, breaking away from each other to get our clothes. I got dressed and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, clicking it on. I was greeted, as usual, to my screensaver of Erin. She'd fallen asleep one afternoon, studying for a test. Her head was to the side, resting on her arms; her hair sprawled out across her open textbook. She hated it but it was one of my favorite pictures.

Going to contacts and then favorites, I hit the first number. The phone rang three times like always. My heart sunk.

"_You've reached Erin Black but she either doesn't want to talk to you or is too busy at the moment. Leave a message for her though and I'll- I mean, she'll try to get back!"_

I sighed, closing my eyes and waiting for the stupid beep. At least I got to hear her voice on the message. "Come on, 'Rin! I'm sorry! I don't know what to do to make this right and honestly, I don't know what I did wrong! Please, just tell me or give me a hint or something!" I swallowed, shaking my head, "I miss you."

The message timer beeped and I ended the call, walking up to my house to attempt some sleep.

* * *

I pulled up to Kim's house in my mom's minivan on Wednesday, officially four days into my shunning. Erin hadn't been home and Rachel had snapped at me about being a stalker and to just leave Erin alone. I wondered how she would feel away from Paul this long.

Kim stepped out of the house as I got out of the van. She was in her pajamas with a shawl around her shoulders. "She's not here." She answered before I could speak.

I sighed, looking up at the grey sky in frustration before turning back to the van.

"Seth." Kim called. I turned to her, eyebrows raised. "It's not that she loves you less. It's that she loves you so much."

What did that even mean? How am I, a pretty dumb, gullible, 15-year-old boy, suppose to get what I need to get when you're that cryptic? Girls! "Where is she, Kim?"

Kim looked at the watch on her wrist and then back at me. "Miss. Lahote's, I'd guess. She's only two hours into her shift."

"Thank you." I gasped any irritation with the older girl gone. Now, I wanted to hug her. I got back in my van, pulling out of the driveway and speeding to the bookstore. I think I double parked but now I forget. I got out and ran into the store, ending up almost toppling into my imprint, who was just inside.

"What the he-" Erin turned to me. She looked slightly annoyed than her face blank, then she glared. "Serious, Seth? Can't you just leave me alone?" Her glare was fierce and angry, but her voice was just tired. Maybe she wasn't sleeping well again.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I needed to see you, okay? I want to apologize and you won't even look at me, let alone talk to me, so else can I do?" I asked, following her down a book aisle.

"You can go away, because that's obviously what I want." She snapped, taking some books from the shelves here and there. I continued to follow her.

"You don't miss me at all? Because I've been feeling like I'm walking around without a part of my soul or something." I hissed at her. She froze, a hand she had reaching for a book dropped back to her side and I thought I saw the slightest tremble in her lower lip.

"Go away, Seth." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"You don't want me to leave." I said, something clicking together in my head. Erin turned to fully face me, tears in her eyes, the glare still there, now much easier to see through.

"And how would you know that?" She snapped, sounding a bit mad for the first time.

"Because if you really wanted to send me away, I would have to go. Wolves can only do what their imprints truly want. You want me here, so I am." I reasoned to her.

The glare dropped and my heart, which wasn't feeling to hot anyways, broke. She looked so vulnerable and scared. Her big blue eyes were wide and pleading, tears pooling in them. Her lip trembled and her hands were shaking as she crossed her arms over her chest, like she was creating a barrier between us.

"I miss you all the time, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I sit in my room, playing your voicemails over and over just to hear your voice and I haven't slept right since the party. Does that make you feel better Seth? I love you so much, it physically aches to do this! But I have to! I saw a part of you on Friday that I never want to see again. A part that would turn on his best friend over a stupid, illogical girl, aka me, and that's not okay, Seth!"

I broke in, feeling the need to defend myself, "That was the wolf instinct, I don't get to control that and you know it! And when it comes to you, _nothing's _stupid and _nothing's_ logical. I want you safe and that's all, I want to protect you!"

Erin slammed the books she holding down on a table next us, "I want to protect you, too! I want you safe, too! Just because you don't age and you turn into a giant wolf doesn't mean you can't get hurt or die, Seth! And then, where am I? What do I have? If this mental case is what I become after four days away from you, what would I do if-"She stopped, looking out of the window behind the table.

"Erin, there are things you can't protect me from." I whispered, thinking of the newborn Riley and the redhead Victoria.

"But, there are things I can protect you from. Like yourself when you're around me." She whispered back, looking at me with those eyes.

"And your best plan was to avoid me and turn me into a heartbroken mess?" I asked, looking at her incredulously.

She shook her head, looking out of the window again. "You should go, Seth. I really don't want to do this now."

This time, I felt the tug in my stomach and I knew it really was time to go. I started to go before turning back to her slowly, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "I love you, Erin Black."

And then I left, feeling even more helpless, because she wanted me to.


	11. The Answer in the Past

**So Erin has this crazy idea that Seth's better off without her… Bitch be trippin, but whatever. I hope you enjoy, even though it's a little depression right now. I only own Erin.**

_Erin's Point of View_

At four, I left Miss. Lahote's. I took out my phone to text Rachel to come get me before replacing it in my pocket. It was barely sprinkling and I needed time to think after the drama of the afternoon.

Pulling my jacket closer to me, I started off down the sidewalk. God, when did life get this complicated? Was there a moment when it all changed or was it like dominos, one event endlessly toppling into another until all the hard work was for not? When was I put on the path that ended me up here? Who was to blame for all the confusion, as well?

I pulled my hood up, tucking my hands into my pockets as I passed the old Stop-n-Shop Tiffany Call owned. There was really only one thing I _needed_ to think about and it was the most painful to handle. Seth Harry Clearwater.

Just thinking of him seemed to make the world darker and heavier. My rainy walk no longer sounded pleasant. It seemed now like some small form of penance I had to pay. Penance for hurting Seth and still being unable to bring myself to a decision on what to do. He deserved answers and I couldn't give them.

I love him, the rest shouldn't matter. The problem with that? The Beatles were wrong; love isn't going to keep you alive when you attack someone who could easily beat you. If Embry had been angrier, these no question who would have won that fight. Realizing the love of your life's mortality is no fun. I sighed and pushed some hair out of my face.

The bruise on my shoulder protested slightly but even that pain had dulled in the last four days. Why could't I just do eenie-meenie-minni-moe? Because I don't even have two solutions to decide between. I remember teaching Seth eenie-meenie-minni-moe when we were five.

"_But, 'Rin, what do you even use the song for?" Seth asked._

"_To make big decision, dork." I answered, rolling my eyes._

"_Like swings or see-saw?" _

"_Exactly!"_

I wanted to be five again.

When I got home, the house was empty. I knew Billy had plans with the council, but I wondered where Rachel and Paul were. A note on the kitchen counter answered my question.

_Dear EA,_

_Out on a date, don't wait up._

_-Rach_

Glancing at the clock, I realized two things. One, my walk had taken an hour and half and two, I was soaked to the bone. Walking to my room, I found cookie monster pj pants and a large hoodie. It was only after I slid the hoodie on and inhaled that I realized it was Seth's from a week ago. His scent still clung to it.

"'_Rin, give me my hat back!" 4-year-old Seth whined, reaching for the ball cap on my head._

_I shrank back, "I want it!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because now, I get to take you home."_

I sighed, pulling my hair into a ponytail. I went to the living room, going to the bookshelf and pulling out a stack of photo albums, each with a year and a name on the spine. How can you decide for your future without consulting your past?

Sitting down, I opened the first book. _Erin (1992-1993)_

The first picture was of a small infant, kicking and screaming, laying in a crib. The label read: _Erin Avery Black. 6 pounds, 4 ounces. Born December 4__th__, 1992._ In my aunt Sarah's pretty cursive. I looked through the hospital pictures, noting how Emmie wasn't photographed once. Tucked in behind the first picture, I found what looked like a late ultrasound on me, two weeks before I was born according to the time stamp.

Only about ten pictures into the photo album, Seth Clearwater made his first appearance. The photo was of two baby carrier's, sitting next to each other on the floor, both occupied by newborns. Seth was wearing a little hat, his hand pressed to his cheek as he slept. My hands had little booty's on them, I looked asleep too. The label: _Erin and Seth Clearwater, Sue's new baby._

I flipped through the rest of the books slowly, memories flickering here and there as I read the label's and aunt Sarah's handwriting was replaced by Rebecca's and then my aunt Connie's in a last stitch effort to keep Sarah's memory alive.

_1996: Erin and Seth's first of school_

_1998: Seth helps Billy teach Erin to ride a bike (so cute!)_

_2003: First day of Middle School (w/ Mr. Clearwater)_

_2005: 8__th__ grade dance (their only friend, for now)_

The last book ended with the most recent picture. Seth was giving me a piggy back and we were laughing on the beach. The label was aunt Connie's writing: _Seth and Erin at a bonfire._

I shut the last photo album and set them all on the coffee table, burying my face in my hands. The truth is, I don't know myself without Seth. We met two days after he was born, when I was only six days older. We used to be laid down on the same blackest on the floor to play. We shared tire swings, jokes, everything else. How do you give up on someone like that? How do you not fight as hard as you can to make it work?

"Shit!" I exclaimed, hopping up. I was so stupid, of course I was staying with Seth. Because he's Seth and I'm Erin, he's dork and I'm 'Rin, because unhealthy or not, we don't function well when left to our own defenses, because love is enough.

I ran out of the house, almost forgetting my shoes, and to the road. I'd walked home from the Clearwater's so many times and walking was way too slow. I ran and ran, ignoring the burning in my chest, the rain now pouring down in the dark, and the fact that I was still wear cookie monster pj's.

I got to the driveway and ran up the path, slamming my fist on the door. Leah opened the door, looking me over. I swallowed, trying to catch my breath, "I need to talk to Seth."

Leah raised an eyebrow. "Oh, now you need to talk to him? Well, I'm not sure that's the best idea."

"Leah, please-"

"You really hurt him, you know. He's been going crazy just trying the call you and when anyone from the Pack gets in his head all they feel is pain and hurt and worry. Sam ruined me and if you ruin my brother, it'll be the last thing you do, understand, Black?" Leah glared at me.

Rain showered down on me as I nodded. Leah, despite her constant teasing, really loved Seth, I knew that. She looked me over one last time before moving back to let me in. The shoes I'd grabbed in a hurry were my flip flops, which squished on the dry floor.

Leah walked to the stairs, "SUICIDE-WATCH! YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HERE!" She turned to me, "Stay on that carpet, mom'll have a fit if you get water everywhere."

Seth came running down the stairs, almost crashing into Leah. He looked at me and my heart almost broke, seeing the hope in his eyes, than worry. "Erin, why are you soaked?"

"Oh," I looked down at myself, seeing that it did indeed look like I'd forgotten to take my clothes off before jumping into the pool. "I ran here. No one was home, so I couldn't get a ride."

"Okay, I'll be in my room because I don't feel like barfing tonight." Leah muttered, pushing past her brother and going up the stairs.

It was silent for a moment. There was so much to say and my brain didn't seem to know where to start. I opened my mouth to speak but Seth beat me there. "Stay here." He directed me, walking into the other room. A second later, he returned, carrying a stack of laundry. He picked up a towel from the stack and walked over to me.

For a moment, I thought he was going to wrap it around me himself but he hesitated and than just held it out for me to take. I stared at the towel in his hand and then moved me gaze to his face. All the crap I'd said today, all the horribleness I'd put him though, and he still wanted to make sure I dry and comfortable before we talked. This is why if I'd been thinking at all, I would have known the whole time that being with him was best.

Then, the towel was knocked from his hand as I flung my arms around his neck, burying my face in the crook of his warm neck, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was dumb and I was wrong. You are the only thing in my life that's not screwed up and I need you and I miss you and I love you. There's too much to say and you deserve so much more, but I'm sorry."

All this was muffled, of course, but the hood on his sweatshirt but I knew he heard every word. His arms circled my hips, pulling me up close, off my feet. "I'm sorry, too. I'll do better next time. I won't let there be a next time. I should've grabbed you before you said that stuff to make Embry mad, I just wasn't thinking. I need you to be able to survive, Erin, to breath. I missed you so bad, it hurt and I love you more than anything. It shouldn't be possible to love someone this much."

I pulled back for a second, grabbing his face and pressing my lips to his. The kiss was perfect and passionate and beautiful; like running through a sprinkler.

For the first time in four days, I felt right again. I felt whole.


	12. Green Nail Polish and Tiredness

**Okay, so calm after the storm and I will promise you, while that was not the last fight, that is the closest Seth and Erin will ever come to ending thing with each other. They don't like who they are without the other. I'm thinking about writing a, like, guide to this series too, with bios and fun facts and short stories… I don't know. Anyway, I own only Baby Erin.**

"So, I was thinking about maybe painting my nails bright green, but I don't wear a lot of green, so I'm not sure." Jordan told me, leaning against the check-out counter, inspecting her fingernails. I finished ringing up my customer before turning to her.

I looked at her, adding the green to her nails in my mind. Shrugging, I said, "I think you could pull it off."

Jordan swept her hair back from her forehead, "Well, then I'm probably doing that tonight. My nails are so short from the guitar, painting them is, like, nothing."

I nodded, "Speaking of guitar, it's three. You should get prepped for your last performance."

She snapped her finger and pointed at me, smiling, "What would I do without you?"

"Get fired and starve." I stated, as she moved into the backroom and my next customer came up to the counter. I wished him a good day and watched him leave. Miss. Lahote was in the basement, sorting books, and had left me to man the counter. Jordan was suppose to be helping but I found she was not the best at remembering the little things, like 'have a good day' or 'come back soon'.

The door swung open, allowing Kim and Jared to come in, their hands tangled between them. I smiled and waved, "Hey guys!"

Kim pulled Jared over, smiling at me, "How's the job?"

"I really like and Miss. Lahote pays well, so." I shrugged.

There was a crash from the backroom and a few profanities before I heard Jordan call out, "I'm okay!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, shaking my head, "So, what's up?"

"Well, everyone's going over to Emily and Sam's tonight and Seth asked us to ask you wanted to go when he switched shifts with Jared." Kim explained, leaning against Jared.

"Yeah, sure. I catch a ride with Rach." I told them, nodding.

Kim grinned and nodded. "Sweet!" She turned to her boyfriend, "Wanna stay and look around?"

Jared shrugged, kissing Kim's forehead, "If you want to."

"A live performance starts in about ten minutes," I advertised. There was another crash and string of profanities behind me, "Fifteen minutes."

Kim laughed, "Sounds good."

A bout five minutes later, I helped Jordan out by setting the stage up for her. Screwing the microphone into place, I blew some hair out of my face and yawned. Maybe I'd take a nap after work, before the party.

Jordan stepped up onto the stage, guitar in hand, "Thanks for setting the mic."

I shrugged and smiled, " It's just my friends Kim and Jared here, too close to closing time for the other people."

Jordan nodded, getting behind the mic. I stepped off the stage and went to sit with Kim and Jared at their little table. "She has to tune the guitar but she's fast." I told them, resting my chin in my hand.

"Who is she?" Kim asked, eyebrows raised, "I've never seen her around."

"Jordan Davis. She's from Queens in New York, moved here a couple weeks back. She's going to the reservation high school." I told them, shrugging.

"Sam didn't mention any people moving here." Jared commented, watching Jordan, curiously.

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe because there's nothing wolfy about her. She's actually my only totally normal, human friend."

"Hey!" Kim cut in.

I pointed to Jared, giving her a look. She opened her mouth to speak and then shrugged, nodding.

Guitar chords floated though the air. The music much more upbeat, sort of dance-y. Jordan grinned as she started singing,

"_You say that I'm messing with your head  
All cuz I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun" _

Jordan switched the chords, strumming faster for a second. She was still smiling.

"_You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me__  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy__  
All my life I've been good, but now__  
Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell__  
All I want is to mess around__  
And I, I, I don't really care about__  
If you love me__  
If you hate me__  
You can't save me__  
Baby, baby__  
All my life I've been good, but now__  
Whoooooooa what the hell!__"_

Jordan ended the song strong and put her guitar down, bowing dramatically and laughing. I laughed at her, calling over, "Need help packing up?"

"Nah, you close up shop and I'll get this." She called back. I nodded.

Turning back to Kim and Jared and smiled, "Duty calls, see you later."

"Hey, do you need a ride home?" Jared asked.

I shrugged, "If you want to wait around another twenty minutes."

They both agreed and stayed seated, talking, as I got up and started closing the store. It was a pretty simple process. I put all the blinds down, cleaned the check-out counter, flipped the open sign to closed, said goodbye to Miss. L and locked the door.

After saying goodbye to Jordan, I left, getting in the backseat of Jared's truck. "I wish I could drive without a legal adult." I muttered as Jared started the engine.

Kim laughed, "It's only a year, right?"

"Yeah, but it's annoying!" I complained. "So, the party tonight, it's to make things up to Brady for his birthday, right?"

Jared glanced at me in the rearview mirror, "Sort of, but there won't be cake. Emily said her oven it's big enough to be able to make any."

"Because you boys are pigs." Kim added. Jared glared at her playfully, to which she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"God, he is whipped!" Jared commented, pulling into my driveway. Sitting on the porch steps was Seth, looking tired but happy.

I tapped the back of Jared's head and kissed Kim's cheek, "Thanks for the ride, guys. See you tonight."

"Bye!" They called as I got out.

Walking to the steps, I put a hand out. Seth took it, staying seated and looking up at me. "How was work?"

"Tiring. You?" I answered, pulling my hand out of his gasp to brush his hair out of his face.

"Same."

I played with his hair a second longer before saying, "I'm cutting your hair this weekend. Bella's wedding's soon and I need a presentable date, plus you probably look funny in wolf form."

Seth glowered at me, the effect ruined by the upturn of the corners of his mouth. "I do not look funny."

I yawned, shrugging, "Whatever." I grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him up. "Let's take a nap before that party tonight."

He nodded, resting his cheek against the top of my head as we went inside and to my bedroom. Seth laid down while I slipped my shoes off. Sliding under the covers, I cuddled up to his side, resting my ear against his heart. "Night."

"Night."


	13. Big Brothers

**So that last chapter was a filler, I know….I'm to get to twenty chapters as an end, then starting the third installment. This whole sequel has been more of a way to go more into characters and relationships…The third will have a much more solid plot line and stuff. This is just the summer between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn so, I don't really have any plot to sync up with the books, but I will soon. Anyway, I only own Erin!**

"_SHOOT ME DOWN, BUT I WON'T FALL, I AM TITANIUM!"_

I groaned, turning over to shut off the alarm on my phone. Next to me, Seth also groaned. Looking at the screen, we'd slept almost two hours. I still felt tired and now groggy from the long nap. Setting my phone down, I cuddled back up to Seth's side. "We have to get up."

"I don't want to." Seth whined, quietly.

I sighed, resting a hand on his chest, "Me neither, but I have to make things right with Brady because I ruined his real birthday party." I forced myself upright, looking in the mirror. What I was wearing was fine, but my hair had been messed up by my nap.

Seth sat up, watching as I pulled my hair back in a messy ponytail. "Maybe you could make things right with other people too."

"If you're talking about Embry than drop it, because I don't feel like dealing with him." I told him, tying my shoes.

He put his hands up in defense. "He's really sorry, 'Rin. He misses his little sister."

"I'm not his little sister." I said, technically lying. Embry, Sam and I shared a father, yes, but that didn't make us family. Possible organ transplant matches? Yes. Classic, loving siblings? No. "He hasn't even tried to say he's sorry."

"Would you let him if he did?" Seth asked, getting up.

"That," I started, pecking Seth's lips, "Is not the point here."

Seth shook his head and kissed me back.

Entering Emily's house, I sat down on the couch with Seth, resting my head on his shoulder with a yawn. Kim sat on the armrest of the chair Jared had settled into and Rachel and Leah were on the other couch, chatting, Rachel in Paul's lap. Brady and Collin were on the floor, playing video games. Emily and Sam were talking in the kitchen while Emily got the food ready.

Embry and Quil weren't there yet.

Kim gave me a small smile, "You look exhausted."

I nodded, answering her with my face against Seth's arm, "I am."

"Why do you think you're so tired?" She asked, "Work?"

"That and I hardly ever sleep these days." I told her, looking back at her. She nodded empathically. "Or maybe I'm getting sick? Who knows?"

The second the words were out of my mouth, I felt Seth press his hand to my forehead, "No fever." He muttered, kissed my hair.

I looked up at him, smiling, "You're cute when you're worried."

"Is that why you make me do it so often? Because you think it looks cute?" Seth asked eyebrows raised.

"Maybe." I said, shrugging and looking back at Kim.

Just then, Embry and Quil crashed though the front door, laughing. Quil shoved Embry and then came over to the rest of us, plopping down on the floor next to Collin and stealing the controller. "My turn." He stated, shoving the younger boy away.

Embry stepped forward, his eyes falling on me, causing his to stop short. I met his gaze, taking in the expression of shock on his face. He probably thought I wouldn't come tonight. He swallowed and slowly walked over to me, stopping in front of me. "Hey Baby Erin. Wanna talk?"

"Not really." I muttered before getting up, "But I want to get this over with. Let's go." I kissed Seth's forehead, whispering in his ear that I'd be right back.

Embry and I went out to the porch. I tried not to note how he both leaned against the railing with same way, one leg tuck under the other, arms crossed over our chests. I would be blind not to see these similarities now though. I remember Emily telling me once that only Sam, Embry and I like just pickles, ketchup, and cheese on our burgers. It's weird what things you do by nature and not nurture.

"I'm sorry, Baby Erin. Not just for shoving you either. You're my friend and sort of sister and I've known you my whole life, I should have realized way sooner that you wouldn't just hit someone. I'm really sorry." Embry said a slight desperation in his voice.

I looked out at the woods and shrugged, "It's okay. I heard you dumped Lyssa, so all is forgiven."

"Actually," Embry hung his head in embarrassment, "She really dumped me. When I went to her house, to do the breaking up, she called me a freak and threw her hairbrush at me. On the bright side, I think you must have broken her nose."

I laughed, looking over at my brother with a smile, "That's kind of funny."

"I thought you'd think that. I almost didn't tell you, though, because I figured it was blackmail for later." He laughed too.

"What? Who would tease someone for failing at breaking up with girls?" I asked, sarcastically.

We sobered, quiet settling down in between us. A howl came from the woods. I looked at Embry, who just shrugged, "Real wolf, not a signal or anything."

I nodded, looking at the woods. My thought wondered and for the first time in a long time, I let my heart ache for my cousin, wherever he was. Jacob had been gone so long now; I was almost used to life without the big brother figure. Almost.

I thought about the last couple of weeks. In almost every situation, I would have normally gone to Jake as either someone to talk to or for some halfway decent advice. But he was gone, off running around Canada last I heard. He didn't seem to care about anything but Bella Swan and his own misfortune these days and those two things didn't include me. His little sister.

Turning to Embry, I made up my mind. I missed having a big brother. I couldn't replace Jake, but I could at least have someone to talk to. "Hey, Em? Can I talk to you about some stuff?"


	14. Maybe Next Time

**So, I felt like having a cute, fluffy Seth and Erin chapter. I like when Erin takes care of Seth, I think it's cute, so here you go. I only own Erin.**

"Holy crap, that's cold!"

"I thought wolves didn't get cold."

"They do with when you water board them!"

"Well, that's a little overdramatic, don't you think?"

"Have you ever even cut hair before?"  
"I cut my own for your information."

"When?"

"Just before you came back to school after changing. Stop changing the subject and put your head in the sink."

"But-"

"I heated the water up, baby."

Seth sighed and ducked his head under the tap. I ran my fingers through his head, making sure it was good and wet. Cutting wet hair was easier, or so I figured, because that's what Aunt Sarah always did.

For a moment, I flashed back to being nine-years-old, a few months after Aunt Sarah died, sitting in the Clearwater kitchen, crying my eyes out while Sue trimmed off my dead ends. Seth had made me laugh by shaving a spot on his head when his mother wasn't looking.

"Okay, that part's over." I said, handing Seth a towel. He started rubbing at his hair, shaking his head like a dog. I giggled, thinking of the irony.

Seth paused, grinning at me, "What?"

I shook my head, kissing his cheek, "Nothing, just thinking." Looking him over, I bit my lip, deciding my next move. "Take your shirt off, it's just going get wet and hair otherwise. I'm going to get the scissors."

Seth nodded and I pasted him, going to a drawer and finding the sharpest pair of scissors we had. Turning around, I frozen, almost stumbling mid-step like a complete idiot. Seth was still drying his hair a bit, only now his shirt was off.

Heat rose up from my stomach to my chest, causing me to blush. I knew I should look away and I'd seen Seth without a shirt plenty of times, but I mean, _come on!_ How is it legal to look that good? He was just so muscular and so perfectly toned and so…_sigh._

"Um, 'Rin?"

My trance was broken, a scarlet blush spreading across my face as I ducked my head, "Yeah, sup?" I asked my voice at least as octave higher.

"Where you just checking me out?" I heard the laughter in his voice and almost screamed.

"No! I was just- well, I thought, um-" I cut myself off and looked up at him, pointing to the chair across the kitchen, "Sit your ass down and shut up or I will cut you!" I held up the scissors for emphasis.

Seth laughed, "You are way cuter flustered than I realized."

"I am not flustered! I have nothing to be flustered about! I've seen you with no shirt on before and let me tell you something, mister, it does _not_ fluster me!" I pointed the scissors at Seth, "Now sit!"

He did not sit. No, he stepped toward me, making us even closer than before. I felt my blush grow worse and felt like dying right then and there. Stupid teenage girl hormones were still raging though me, too. Seth wasn't stopping either, smirking (god, how sexy _that_ was) as he moved so close, a felt his breath on my face.

_Oh my god!_ I screamed, trying to think logically or just think at all. Only one thought seemed to actually be coming through though. _Kiss him, he's so close and he smells so good and you know how good it'll feel. Come on, just kiss him!_ But I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, my gaze looked on Seth's eyes, glinting with humor and another emotion, one I'd never personally witnessed, lust.

My eyes fluttered half close, my eyes now on his lips, so close to my own. He stopped, his lips brushing mine as he said, softly and intoxicatingly, "Does this fluster you?"

I was done for. The scissors hit the floor as my fingers tangled in his wet hair when I literally threw myself at him, pushing against him every way physically possible. I wanted to feel him, taste him, and engulf him. He smiled, cockily, against my lips but I felt his equal desperation as he placed his hand on my hips, lifting me up to the counter without breaking for air.

I felt his tongue slid along my bottom lip and allowed him access, giggling a little. Less than a year ago, I felt weird when Seth had held my hand and now I ached for his touch, the warmth of his palms and the feeling of his slightly calloused skin. My hands trailed down his face, feeling the slightest stubble under my palms. God, who knew stubble, was so hot?

Hands slipped under my shirt, fingers trailing up my back under the cloth, sending a shiver down my spine. A small voice in the back of my head mused something about rules and boundaries, only to be silenced by Seth stepping an inch closer. My legs went up, completely on instinct, to wrap around his waist.

This is heaven on Earth. Nothing could be better than this, right? A little devil on my shoulder seemed to whisper, oh so temptingly, _oh, but my dear, there is better. There's more._

All I could think was Seth, all I could breathe, all I could feel. Was there anything in this world besides him? Him and his soft, wet hair, his warm, toned skin and muscles, his hand, feeling amazing against my skin?

I felt my shirt raising up as Seth's hands wondered higher, to my shoulder blades, stopping at a strip of fabric across my upper back.

Suddenly, he was gone. My eyes flashed open to see him across the kitchen, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. My heart was almost beating out of my chest, my blood oxygen levels were probably way too low, and my shirt was still riding up a little. I shook my head, trying to catch my breath as I hopped off of the counter.

I bent and picked up the scissors, turning to the chair in the corner, "Umm, we should really do this because your hair dries too much."

Seth nodded and sat in the chair. It was stupid to feel hurt, right? He had just ended a kiss, so what? But _that_, I thought, taking some hair and trimming it down, was not just a kiss. If Seth hadn't ended that, I'm pretty sure it would have been a whole lot more than kissing. But maybe I was ready for that. I was defiantly reconsidering it now, that was for sure.

But what if that kiss wasn't as great for Seth? What if that's why he moved away? What if he didn't want me anymore now?

"Stop over thinking." Seth's voice broke through my sudden panic. "You always over think."

"I do not!" I snapped, knowing full well how right he was. "Why'd you end it?" I asked, quieter now. "I mean, was it me or-"

"This is what happens when you over think, 'Rin. Kissing you felt incredible, indescribable really, but I don't want to push you. I can wait forever if I have to." Seth said, "Besides, the first times suppose to be all special, right? Not spur-of-the-moment and all that?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't do rose pedals leading to my bed, dork, you know that. Besides, I have a feeling any first time will do just fine because it'll be with you. And the fact that I'm actually talking about any of this should tell you that I'm at least ready to consider the possibility of us…" I trailed off, trimming more hair.

Seth groaned, putting his hands over his face. I heard him speak through his fingers, "Erin, if you keep talking like that, I'm not going be able to stop next time."

"Maybe next time I won't ask you to." I whispered in his ear, just to be mean.


	15. Relaxing Day Off

**So, how do you feel about Seth and Erin's relationship? It's heated up a whole lot in this sequel and the last chapter was kind of risky for them. I know their young, so they probably won't actually do anything in this installment, but maybe the third? Tell me what you think! I own Erin.**

A few days later, I woke up, screaming. Just another nightmare after a night without Seth. He had said sneaking in despite Billy's ban made him feel all guilty. We'd compromised that he would sneak in one night a week and I got to pick which one. I hadn't wanted to use the privilege too early so I hadn't asked him last night, which was only Monday.

I got up, going to me window, sliding it open and sticking my head out, "I'm okay! I'm hanging out with Kim today so see you later!" It's a good thing we don't have close neighbors or my morning routine of informing my wolf boyfriend would look a bit weird.

Getting dressed, I picked up a simple t-shirt and jeans. Kim was probably wearing the same, knowing her.

It felt like it'd been too long since I just talked to my best girlfriend. I'd been busy with Seth and work and Kim was busy with Jared and working on some college ideas. I knew she didn't really want to go to the community college, but it was the school closest to Jared. She'd been problem solving for weeks.

Kim has a 4.1 GPA, a nearly faultless attendance record, and a decent list of after-school-activies, she should probably get into any school she wanted. She told me she figured she'd attend a nice school in Seattle and just drive up for classes. Seattle's two hours away, I had wanted to remind her but knew she was probably well aware.

I pulled out my cell phone, dialing Miss. Lahote's store. "Hello?"

"Hi, Miss. L, mind if I take a personal day? I've been missing a friend and I want to go see her." I asked, hoping I'd be able to get by. I only had about two weeks before school started, only two paychecks left, since I don't plan on working during the year.

"Sure, but to make it up to Jordan and I, you'll have to be on sorting duty." I cringed but is fair, even if sorting is boring.

"Okay, thank you. I'll be in tomorrow." I promised.

"Sounds great, sweetie. See you then."

* * *

"So, I don't know what to do! I mean, I love Seth and he's my soul mate, so it's not like I'd wake up alone or whatever. But what if I only think I'm ready? What I'm, like, go, go, go and then stop? He'll think I'm some kind of tease or something! What do you think?" I asked, sitting at the kitchen island in the Daniel's house.

Kim was across from me, her chin rested on her hand, her eyes zoned out and unfocused. My eyebrows came together and I leaned forward, "Kim?"

She jumped a little, looking back at me, "Oh, Erin, I'm sorry! I was just," She shook her head, "Thinking about something. Anyway, you and Seth, right, okay. Um, well, you shouldn't have sex until you know you're really ready because if you just think you are, you probably aren't."

"I guess I get that. It's just," I shrugged, biting my lip and blushing.

"Now you actually _want_ to." Kim finished, looking back away. "Just think of all the troubles sex can cause and you won't have a problem. I mean, really, when you think about, having sex is downright idiotic! There's STD's, unplanned pregnancy, and tons of other things that can go wrong! I mean, sex-ed tells you all that though, so you use protection, but guess what, Erin? Protection doesn't always work and then what? I'll tell you what, you're screwed. You are screwed, Erin!"

I sat there for a moment, my eye wide in shock. Kim didn't rant and she never raised her voice and her she was, looking a tiny bit psychotic. I swallowed, choosing my words carefully, "Kim? Do you want to talk about something?"

She paled and looking at the table between us, "No."

Now, I started feeling worried. Something was wrong and I knew it. "Kim? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Evertything's fine. Just drop it, Erin." Kim said, looking at the clock over my head. "You're late for work."

"I took the day off to hang out with you. Jordan and Miss. Lahote can handle it." I watched her and she looked back down at me, "Now don't change the subject. You know I don't drop things."

Kim swallowed and went back to the table, slumping over, "I don't know where to start."

"The beginning is helpful to me."

She nodded, "I think…" She started, losing her voice halfway through. Tears pooled in her eyes as she looked back up at me, "I think I might be pregnant.."


	16. Feeling Sick

**Okay, so twist! Now, let's see what happens. I only own Erin.**

_Not how I thought I'd spend my day off,_ I thought, sitting on the bathroom floor with my back to the bath tub. Kim sat next to me in the same position, her chin rested on her knee, eyes staring off into the distance.

On the counter, was a test, three tests actually; all of them saying the same.

* * *

"I think I might be pregnant."

I stared at her, wondering if I'd heard right. I mean, this is _Kim_. Obviously, she didn't actually say she could be pregnant. It's Kim, quiet, kind, sensible Kim. She was logical and smart and Kim. Kim couldn't be pregnant.

"What?" I asked, trying to reason with myself. I must of heard wrong, I must of, yet I know I hadn't.

"I don't know, okay? Jared and I are always careful, always! But I missed my period and I've been sick all the time! Seriously, Erin, I've puked three times today and it's not even noon yet! I've been thinking it over for the last couple of days and now I don't know what to do!" Kim's panicked voice freaked me out. Panic entered my veins like an injection.

"Well, I don't know!" I responded, looking at her. "Wait! You think? As in no conformation?" I asked.

Kim nodded, tearfully.

"Come on," I said, calming down and getting up, "You need to see if you actually have anything to worry about. Maybe you're just sick or stressed?"

Kim got up and handed me her keys, "Screw legal, I can't drive like this."

I nodded, taking them. I drove the extra half an hour both ways to Forks. Someone buys a pregnancy test in La Push and they're being congratulated with in an hour. People in Forks don't know Kim and have no reason to gossip about her.

Kim tried to get me to buy the test for her but in the end went in to do it herself. She came back out about fifteen minutes later, a paper bag in hand. My hands clinched the steering wheel as she got back and in. "I had no clue what to get, so I got three different kinds."

I shrugged, "Sounds good. So, back to your house?"

Kim nodded, "Where else would I take them?"

"I don't know." I said, indignantly.

When we got back to Kim's, she took the paper bag into the bathroom and I waited outside, leaning against the wall. Could my best friend really be pregnant? Her senior year of high school? And Jared? Had she even said anything to him yet? He was a senior, too. How would he take the news of possibly being a father?

After a while, Kim opened the door, gesturing me in. I saw the tests all flipped over on the counter and sat on the toilet lid. "How long do those things usual take?" I asked.

"Five minutes." Kim answered, absentmindedly. I can't blame her, I couldn't imagine what was going through her head right than. A baby? That's beyond huge. For a moment, my mind wondered to Emmie. She had me the same age Kim was now. Had she too sat in her bathroom, panicking? Had she even thought about her options or did she always want to have me and dump me off? I sighed as Kim's watch beeped.

Kim looked at me, her eye wide and scared, "Erin, please. I can't."

I swallowed and nodded, getting up and walking to the sink. I flipped over the tests one by one, inspecting the results, my stomach dropped. "They're all positive, Kim. You're pregnant."

My best friend looked dumbstruck. She slowly sat down on the floor and leaned against the bathtub. I joined her and that's how we ended up where we were. Kim was actually pregnant. I didn't even know what to think, so I said the first thing I could think of, "What are you going do?"

"I have no clue."

"Well, you have me and Jared and your mom-" I started.

"No!" Kim cut me off, turning to me, "Erin, you can't tell anyone! No one can know! Not Jared and not my mother and not even Seth or Rachel. No one!"

"Okay, okay, okay." I said, shocked by her outburst, "I won't tell anyone. But why not? You're gonna need all the help you can get."

"I know that! I'm not stupid, I'm just not ready. Give me a little time."

I was about to agree when Kim's option of time was taken away by the bathroom door swinging open.

Amanda Daniels, Kim's mother, stood in the door, a worried look on her face. "Kim? Erin? Why are you in here?" She looked around, her eyes falling to the tests. "What are those?"

She picked one up, her eyes going wide. "Kim, is this yours?"

I looked over at Kim, her eyes pooling with tears. I thought about what she just said, how she needed time and before I could stop myself, I opened my big mouth, "They're mine, Miss. Daniels." I looked at my shoes, "Kim was just helping me figure out what I should do."

Amanda sighed and gave me this really weird, sympathetic look. "I think you should go home, Erin. I'll drive you."

"No, mom, I can." Kim said. She picked up the tests and threw them away. "Come on, Erin."

Once we got to her car, I spoke, "You so owe me"

"I can't believe you did that. I'm thankful but you do realize what could go wrong here, right?" Kim asked, starting the car.

"Your mom thinks I'm pregnant for, like, a month while you figure things out. That's not too bad." I said, shrugging.

Kim looked over at me, looking a bit horrified, "Erin, my mom's friends with Sue Clearwater. You really think she won't bring a grandchild up to Sue? And Sue won't go to Billy?"

Suddenly, I felt sick.


	17. S: So Screwed

**Okay, so I decided each installment will have three chapters in Seth's pov and I decided this one would be funny through Seth's eyes. Love you all! I only own Erin and Jordan.**

_Seth's Point of View_

**So, you're girlfriend blew you off for her BFF yesterday? Get over it.** Leah hissed, **Erin's a brat anyway.**

**Shut up, Leah.** I growled. My sister hasn't ever really loved Erin but at least she used to be okay with her. Ever since what happened a couple weeks ago, she has been taking every opportunity to insult my imprint. It's been really annoying.

**Did something happen yesterday?** Jared asked, running a head of me, **Kim was acting off when we talked last night, I thought maybe she and Erin fought or something.**

I thought back to last night and the short conversation I'd had with Erin over the phone. She had sounded normal but now that I thought about it, she had said she was just too tired for me to come over. Erin doesn't admit to being tired unless she's about to pass out. **Erin didn't say anything.**

**Hmm**, Jared wondered, his thoughts drifting, of course, to Kim.

**See? I'm so glad that I'm not pathetically drooling over a human all the time!** Leah said, mentally cringing at Jared's thoughts.

Embry, the other wolf on patrol, finally broke in, **I don't know. Imprint is what it is. I figure if it's supposed to happen to me, it will. But I'm not going to stop myself from enjoying other girls in the meantime.**

I shook my head, **You guys don't get it. It's not, like, a burden to be connected to your imprint. You want to be there for them and you want to spend the rest of your life them. There's no question, it's all devotion.**

**How poetic,** Leah rolled her eyes.

**But Seth's right. You just do stuff. All you want is to make them happy. **Jared agreed with me.

Suddenly, four new voices awoke in my head. Paul, Sam, Quil, and Brady here to take our places. Leah and I ran toward our house, following our routine of splitting up to get dressed and then going inside together.

My mom was sitting on the couch, looking like she was waiting. Leah and I froze in the doorway. I leaned over and whispered to her, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, for you information. Maybe it's you this time." Leah snapped back. But I hadn't done anything I knew that. Together we walked all the way into the house.

"Seth Harry Clearwater, sit down." I stopped dead again. What? What did I do?

I sat without question while Leah gaped than grinned. She leaned herself against the door frame, saying something about not missing this. My hands suddenly felt sweaty and I couldn't help going back to everything I'd ever done wrong in my life under my mother's piercing eyes. She didn't know about some of that, though, right?

"Seth, I'm going to ask you this once and only once. Depending on your answer, I will decide a course of action. Understand?" My mom said, her voice icy yet a bit shaky.

I swallowed and nodded, "I understand."

Mom licked her lips and sat forward, "Is Erin pregnant?"

What? Seriously? She thought I got Erin pregnant? We'd never even- the point was that it was impossible for Erin to be pregnant. I laughed a little, "Um, no, Mom. Erin isn't even close to pregnant. We're kind of 15 if you forgot."

"Are you sure? Amanda Daniels told me she caught Erin and Kim in the bathroom with positive pregnancy tests and Erin said they were hers." Mom told me. Over in the corner Leah was freaking out, trying not to laugh out loud.

Why would Erin lie about being pregnant? I knew she wasn't so why say she was? Who would want that reputation? "I'm sure she's not, but I don't know why she'd lie."

"Well," Mom said, getting up, "Let's find out."

* * *

"Seriously, Mom?!" I asked, following my mom up to the bookstore. "You can't just corner her!"

"I love that girl like a daughter and she is in a world of trouble if she wasn't lying and just hasn't told you yet." Mom snapped over her shoulder. I didn't bother trying to stop her. She's Sue Clearwater, I didn't stand a chance.

When we got inside, Erin was at her counter, laughing with the other girl that works here. Jordan, I think. Erin's laughter died the second she saw me and my mom. She swallowed hard and stood up straight.

"G-g-good afternoon, Sue." She stammered, fumbling with papers on the counter, eyes downcast. Why act weird? What was going on?

"Good afternoon, Erin." Mom said, flat. I tried to give Erin a look to ask what was going on but she still had her eyes glued to the counter. "So, I was talking to Amanda Daniels today."

Erin's head snapped up and her eyes were wide, "Sue, it's not what you-"

"Are you pregnant and is it my son's baby?" Mom asked tiredly.

Erin's eye dratted to me, like she was asking for help. I wanted to help her too, but I had no idea what was going on. Finally she bit her lip and shrugged, "I can't tell you."

Mom's eyebrows went up, "You can't tell me?" Erin nodded. "Well, than maybe you can tell your uncle."

Erin's eye went wide again, "No, Sue, really! I promise I'd explain if I could but,"

"To the car Erin Avery Black." She turned around and slapped the side of my head, lightly, "You too, go!"

My girlfriend looked very pale while she whispered something to her co-worker and than followed us. My mom was farther a head of us so I whispered, "What is going on?"

"Well, I'm not pregnant." She said, "I had to cover for the real pregnant person and I can't tell you anything else because than the whole Pack would know."

"Okay, so what? We pretend you're pregnant? That's not going to work, Erin."

She rolled her eyes, "I know that, dork. I just haven't really come up with a plan yet."

"We are so screwed." I whispered. Erin nodded.


	18. Sitting and Crying

**Hey guys! So, a LOT of comments want Erin to get pregnant now, at 15. I'm sorry but that won't be happening. Kim's pregnancy will be in this installation and the next one and if you stay faithful, I plan on writing to the next generation and at some point, Erin will get pregnant, maybe more than once. No preggo 'Rinny now but in a few sequels, yes. I only own Erin.**

_Erin's Point of View_

"I'm _not_ pregnant, okay?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. Billy and Sue were standing in front of the TV with Seth and I on the couch in front of them. "I was the product of a teen pregnancy, remember? Emmie's a bitch, why would I want to be like her?"

"So why did you tell Amanda those tests were yours?" Sue asked, arms crossed.

"Because I did, okay? I didn't have any reason really. I just did." Lying to Sue sucked. After aunt Sarah, Sue was the closest thing I had to a mother. She trusted me, well, she did before this.

Sue pursed her lips, "Billy, you raised her, does Erin Black ever do something without a reason?"

"She does not." Uncle Billy answered, eyes on me.

I sighed, looking around the room. Everyone's eyes were on me, waiting for me to say something. Seth was sitting away from me, eyes flickering to Uncle Billy. She's gaze was hard and steady. Billy looked almost scared in a way. I didn't understand that. "I was covering, okay? The tests weren't mine, I was covering for a friend. I can't say who."

"Oh thank god!" Billy exclaimed, rolling away.

Seth moved closer to me, his leg leaning against mine. Sue was still watching me, her gazed softened, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Erin, Seth. I trust you two, its just that your teenagers and as you know, having a baby is hard and I don't want you to deal with that at 15."

Seth and I nodded and shrugged, glancing at each other from the corner of our eyes. Sue sighed, following Billy into the kitchen. I relaxed, leaning my head against Seth's shoulder. "I hope this is over!" I groaned into his shirt.

Seth chuckled, "Lying about being pregnant wasn't your brightest idea, 'Rin."

"Well I realize that now!" I said, setting my chin on top of his shoulder so our noses almost touched. In my lap, Seth's fingers found mine, tangling together. God, I do love that boy's eyes. The warm brown of them reminds me slightly of chocolate or coffee.

"Us with a baby? Kid wouldn't last a week." Seth joked, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and laid my head back on his shirt.

My mind drifted, wondering about what Seth said. Us with a baby. It wouldn't be so bad, I figured. A little girl with warm brown eyes and long brown hair, maybe curly like mine. In my head, she had Seth's goofy smile and my petite nose. Or a tall boy with short, black hair like Seth and blue eyes like mine.

_Maybe one day,_ I thought, _years from now._

* * *

"Kim! I know you need time and all that but seriously, I can't keep up the fake pregnant thing for much longer! Your mom gave me this when I got here!" I basically shoved the onsie in her face. "I don't even know how to put this on a baby!"

Kim ran her fingers through her hair, "I know! I know! But I still haven't even told Jared! I can't tell anyone else before him, right?"

"Okay, so why don't you tell him?" I asked, setting the onsie on her bed, shed need it more than me for sure.

"Because I'm scared! Okay?! Erin, I am terrified right now and I need you to shut up and stop telling me what to do so that I can just think for a second!" She snapped, tears in her eyes.

I shut my mouth, feeling guilty and selfish. I was thinking about how this was affecting me, which was wrong. Kim had so many bigger problems to deal with and here I was, pushing her and poking her. I was being an awful friend.

Slowly, I walked over to her, "I'm sorry. Talk to me, what's going through your head, Kimmy."

Kim bit her lip and sat on her bed, picking up the onsie. "I wanted to me an author. Published and on the New York Times Bestsellers. I wanted to go to a good college and graduate high school. Now, it feels like none of that is going to happen." She ran her thumbs over the cotton fabric of the baby clothing, "A part of me doesn't even care, too. I found out about this baby yesterday and I already love it more than life. I think it's my motherly instincts or whatever. I love this baby so much, I want what's best for it and what if I'm not it?"

"What do you mean? Kim, you'll be a great mom. And Jared will be an awesome dad." I reassured her.

"But we'll be 18. When the baby gets here, we'll both only be 18. We're not married or graduated from high school or employed. We don't own a house or even a crappy apartment. Babies need money, I don't have any." She said, a hand falling to her stomach, almost protectively.

I stayed quiet for a moment, standing and looking at her. What was there to say? She was right. But I knew she could do it, she and Jared, once she told him. Maybe they both got jobs and lived with their parents. Maybe, if they had to dropout, they could still get a GED and go to the community college on scholarships or financial aid. There was a way for it all to work out. Kim could write her first novel while the baby napped and Jared could do whatever he wanted to, too.

I sat next to my best girlfriend and hugged her. She cried a little and so did I because she did. Life really does suck sometimes and sometimes you just have to sit and cry.


	19. Something about Him

**Okay this chapter and one other before the next one starts. The next one will be Erin and Seth's sophomore year and Breaking Dawn, so craziness there, right? Anyway, I only own Erin and Jordan and unborn baby Cameron/Daniels.**

I had an hour left in my workday, than I was off for tomorrow. Tomorrow was August 13th, the day of Bella and Edwards wedding. Miss. L told me it was fine to take it off and had even suggested I bring Jordan along. She had smiled, saying something about how cute guys are always at wedding and agreed to go.

It was odd to think about Bella Swan getting married. I'd known her since I was a baby and maybe we weren't close, but she was still a good family friend. Not only was she getting married but she was also turning into one of them. She would be frozen forever at 18.

"Hey, so, do you think I should wear red? Or black?" Jordan came up behind me, leaning against the desk with me. I shrugged and turned to look her over. I noticed again how freaking skinny and pretty she was. From her blond hair to her conversed feet she seemed almost prefect.

"Black, red would drown out your blue eyes, while black highlights them." I decided, "So are you still going to work here during the school year?"

Jordan grinned, "Yeah, but I'm switching to weekends, you?"

"Nah, I made a deal with my Uncle to only work during the summer so that I can focus on school work during the year." I told her, running my fingers through my hair.

"Like you focus on anything but your hot boyfriend." Jordan said, rolling her eyes.

I playfully nudged her with my shoulder, "I focus on things other than Seth all the time!"

"Uh huh," She laughed, "What is it with the boys around here anyway?"

Fear prickled in my stomach, the Pack's secret hidden in my throat. "What do you mean?"

"All these La Push guys are sexy as hell, super tall, and totally toned. What is that? And they all run around shirtless! Not that I'm complaining, just observing." Jordan had her hands up in defense.

I shrugged, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Hmm, maybe I'm crazy." Jordan shrugged.

"Must be." I muttered, moving away, "You have to perform."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, jumping up and heading to the stage.

I rolled my eyes and got ready for lock-up, my heartbeat returning to normal. At school, people gossiped their theories on the Pack but I had never been faced with a direct question before, and I hadn't been expecting it. One slip and the Pack would be out in the open to Jordan Davis.

I mean, I trust Jordan. Over the last couple of weeks, she's become a really good friend, a normal, non-wolfy part of life for me to enjoy, but it would be wrong for her to know the boys and Leah's secret before some of their parents even did.

Just Last week, Embry told me his mom had forced him to take a drug test down at the police station. And Jared's parents had all but shunned him according to Kim and his dad hated her, apparently. I wonder what Jared's father will say when he catches wind of the baby. Paul's mother had ordered him to stop talking to his little sisters because she was afraid they'd end up in "gangs" like him.

This secret is so messed up.

At least, I was mostly relieved of my other huge secret. Kim had told Jared she was pregnant two days ago, and so basically everyone we knew knew. Kim's mother and most parents were not included in that but I didn't mind pretending just at Kim's house.

Kim told me Jared had almost cried when she told him. She's thought he was sad or scared, but then he'd hugged her and told her he'd make everything work and that he loved her. I had had to bite back an "Aw!" at that. With Jared's unquestioning loyalty and support, Kim seemed a lot better, emotionally.

My cell phone buzzing in my pocket broke me out of my thoughts.

_Seth says: Hey, out back and ready when you are._

I texted back that I just had to lock up and I'd be there and I loved him. Flipping my cell shut, I glanced over to watch Jordan finish her last song and start packing up. Getting up, I stretched and slung an arm around her bony shoulders, "Can you lock up? Seth's waiting and Miss. L left, like, two hours ago for a doctor's appointment."

Jordan grinned at me, "Sure, sure, go make out with your mega hot boyfriend."

I would have laughed if what she said didn't make me ache. Sure, sure. Jake always said that. He'd grin that warm grin that only he had and he'd nod, repeating that one word. Taking my arm away, I grabbed my bag and called a thanks and goodbye over my shoulder.

It was pouring down outside, so I put my hood up and walked around to the back parking lot. Sue's minivan sat there, waiting warm just for me. Getting in, I set my bag down and looked out at the ran. Was Jacob out running in this? Could he still get colds as a wolf? If he got sick, who would care for him?

"'Rin? You okay?" Seth asked, worriedly, from the driver's seat.

Tears welled in my eyes and I tried to wipe them away before Seth noticed. It'd been months since I'd cried over Jacob. I'd spent all summer trying to push it all down. The Pack would tell me if he planned on returning and they'd tell me if something bad happened to him, I just shouldn't think about it. The truth was, I missed my big brother and yet I was so angry with him. If he were to show up now, I didn't know if I'd slap him or hug him. "I'm fine, being stupid." I muttered, still looking away.

"Hey, come here." Seth pulled me into a hug. I let myself melt into him, knowing I would anyway. I will never understand how he can not even know what's wrong and still do just the thing to make me feel better.

After some more crying and comfort, I pulled away and looked at him, half smiling with tears still in my eyes. "I'm sorry. I must be PMSing."

He shrugged, "I'm here, 'Rin. I always have been, which is how I know that wasn't PMS. What are you so upset about?"

I sat back and curled my legs up to me, resting my chin on my knees and shrugging, "I just miss Jake. It's dumb. I know you'd tell me if something was wrong, I just..." I trailed off and shrugged again.

Seth nodded, hands on the steering wheel, eyes focused out of the windshield, "He misses you, too, 'Rin. You and Billy, he'll, sometimes he even thinks about coming back to see Rachel. I don't know when he'll be back but, I think it'll be soon. He thinks about coming back more now than before."

"And he's okay? Sane and Jake-like?" I asked, turning to look at Seth.

He looked back at me, "Jake was sane?"

It was quiet for a long moment and then we were both laughing. Something about Seth just makes everything better.


	20. Jacob

**Last chapter! I know this one is shorter then Times of Change but the next one will be pretty jam packed and long, so try not to be too sad. I hope you guys enjoy and read on. I will post a note after this when the next installment is posted. I only own Erin.**

"Can I open my eyes yet?!" I snapped, almost tripping across my own bedroom. Rachel had woken me up at 5 in the morning to get me "wedding" ready. I was pissed and didn't even understand the point because she's not going to the wedding, but whatever.

"Wait, one more second! I'm doing your lips really quick." I felt slippery gloss being applied to my lips ever so carefully, "Okay, pop your lips than you can open your eyes."

I did as I was told and almost gasped at the reflection in front of me. Rachel had put me in one of my own simple, knee length dresses, a pale, light blue color. She's dressed it up with a white knit sweater that fell to my waist and elbows, only one button done, and a pair of tall light blue heels. My hair, which had grown back out over the last seven months since I'd cut it, fell down to my mid-back in long, styled ringlets, one of my blue flower clips holding back my grown out bangs. She'd even added a dream catcher necklace in next to the one Seth gave me that never came off and a pair of blue feather earrings.

She's stayed with a mostly natural look make-up wise. I was grateful, I hate taking make up off. She'd highlighted my eyes with a reasonable amount of eyeliner and actually matched my irises and dress with a bright blue eyeshadow. Then some colorless lip flops to make my lips shine.

"Rachel! I look awesome!" I cried, smiling at her.

"I know! I'm great!" She grinned and hugged me.

"You should come with Seth, Billy, Sue and me." I whined for the tenth time that day.

"And miss tub-of-ice-cream-murder-mystery-show-alone time? I think not, my beautiful cousin." She picked up a piece of my hair, playing with it, "It's days like this that I want back out of here."

I wondered for a minute what she meant and than understood. Back out of La Push. Rachel would always hate it here at least a bit, I think. Her and Becca and who know, maybe even Jake these days.

Still playing with the lock of hair, Rachel smiled a little, looking over at the picture of me and Aunt Sarah hanging over my bed, "I miss her still. She should have been here for this stuff." Dropping my hair and forcing a full smile, Rachel nodded, "Okay, you should go so you can pick up that one girl."

"Jordan got sick. She's not coming." I told her as I picked up my small, blue, clutch bag for my cell phone.

Rachel shrugged, "Well, than wait here. I want to announce my master piece."

"To the whole Pack?" I asked, horrified, knowing everyone in the Pack plus Sue and Billy were out there. But Rachel was gone, bouncing down the hall.

I sighed and looked in the mirror again. My eyes caught one of the pictures typed there. Jake's 8th grade photo. He hated that picture but I loved the way it showed off his warm smile. I was broke out of thought when I heard Rachel call my name down the hall.

Rolling my eyes, I left the safety of my room and walked down the hall. All eyes were on me because of Rachel theatrics and I felt an odd sense of deju vu. I waved, awkward before sliding into place next to Seth, hugging his arm. "So, what do you think?"

Seth just stared at me for a minute, before shaking his head and clearing his throat, "Uh, what? Oh! Um, you look amazing. I mean you always look amazing but, wow."

I giggled at his stammering and shut him up by pecking his lips. When I pulled away, I asked, "Why is the whole pack here anyway?"

"Trying to convince mom and Billy that going to the wedding is a bad idea." He looked at a watch he was wearing, one he used to wear a lot before he changed, and looked at him mom. "Ma, if we don't want to be late we gotta go."

Sue nodded, looking lovely in a long, ankle length dress. I was proud of how dressed up Seth had gotten and silently noted to thank Sue because she was probably the one behind that. Billy had dressed up by putting on an old suit jacket. I tried not to roll my eyes.

Together, the four of us set off.

* * *

The wedding was gorgeous. What else did I expect with millionaire vampires throwing it? Bella looked like one of the impossible girls in bridle magazines. She had looked so easy, so sure of what she was doing. I can't imagine making the decision she has. To live forever as a monster to be with the one you love.

Seth had given Edward a thumbs-up when we first sat down and had held my hand through the whole service. Once we were dismissed to the reception outside, he put his arm around my waist, pulling me close. "I thought girls cried at weddings. You and mom were fine."

"I don't cry too often and I got my good, random crying done yesterday." I told him, smiling. "I can't believe Bella Swan is Bella Cullen now. So weird."

"I bet that's the hardest part of getting married. Changing your name and remembering it's different." He said, sitting us at our seats. Sue and Billy were waiting at our table.

Soon, Sue and Billy left to congratulate the newly weds and find the father of the bride, leaving me and Seth at the table. Suddenly, he got up and walked in front of me, bowing. "May I have this dance?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, takin his outstretched hand, "You may."

I let him pull me to the dance floor, where a slow song was playing. Seth wrapped his arms around my waist as I set my hands on his shoulders, swaying to the music. I looked around, before turning my gaze back to Seth to find him staring at me with that expression of wonder he gets. "What?"

"You're prefect. I just don't understand what I did to deserve you." He said, shaking his head.

"You deserve me, don't think for a moment you don't. You think I'm perfect, but Seth, nobody compares to you. There's no one in this world more perfect for me than you." I responded.

He smiled, lightly placing his forehead against mine. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, waiting for him to lean in and kiss me, but he didn't. He just looked down at me with that wondered expression. Together, we danced to song after song, looking at each other like that.

Suddenly, Seth sprung back, away from me. He looked around in shock. "Seth?" I asked, alarmed. I stepped forward to touch his arm but he was off, weaving through the crowd. I knew that if he was this tense, it was probably a wolf thing and I should probably stay put, but I'm me and so I followed him. "Seth!?"

By the time I found him, he'd reached his target. Bella Cullen was standing with her new husband, looking close to tears, staring at the person Seth, Embry and Quil were all now restraining. I froze, my stomach dropping at the sight of him.

Embry and Quil drug him away, toward the woods, probably to change because he was shaking. Seth stayed back for a moment, glancing my way with a troubled expression, before running into the woods after them.

I stood there, heart hammering, mind racing. Bella and Edward walked over to me and Bella asked something like, "Are you alright?"

My eyes found her's in my shock and I muttered one name, "Jacob."


	21. Third Installment

**Hey guys! The Third Installment has now been posted. It's titled "Without You". It will feature Jordan more, because I love her, and Kim with all the pregnancy stuff. Mostly, it's about Erin and Seth as usually though. Go read it! Love you and goodbye for now!**

**-Noelle**


End file.
